Secrets
by DanaTheMagicBunny
Summary: Habt ihr schon mal daran gedacht, was wäre, wenn Ron und Hermione in Buch 5 bereits ein Paar waren, es nur ziemlich gut versteckt hatten? Die Story beginnt im Sommer nach dem 5. Jahr. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**Ü/N + Disclaimer: **Wieder eine Übersetzung von mir – ich kann mit dem Übersetzen einfach nicht mehr aufhören ;-) Also, die Geschichte gehört nicht mir, sondern iDohavealife und die Charaktere gehören einzig und allein der großartigen Joanne K. Rowling. Mir gehört hier also gar nix. Und außerdem wird diese Geschichte beendet sein, bevor Buch 6 auf Englisch erscheint. Das heißt, ihr werdet dann nicht durcheinander kommen, weil meine Story noch nicht fertig ist. 7 Kapitel gibt es insgesamt. Also dann mal los!

**Secrets**

**Kapitel 1**

**Entdeckung um Mitternacht**

Harry Potter setzte sich plötzlich in seinem Bett auf und flüchtete vor den Armen seines Alptraumes. Er suchte auf dem Nachtkästchen nach seiner Brille und schob sie sich auf die Nase. Ein schneller Blick durch den mondhellen Raum erinnerte ihn daran, dass er im Fuchsbau war. Nachdem sie einige Wochen am Grimmauld Place verbracht hatten, waren Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny und Mrs. Weasley am Vortag zurück in den Fuchsbau gekehrt, um die letzte Woche der Sommerferien zu genießen. „Genieße sie... richtig", dachte Harry sarkastisch und ging seinen immer wiederkehrenden Alptraum noch einmal durch. Immer wieder sah er seinen Paten Sirius durch den Schleier der Mysteriumsabteilung fallen, während sein Bewusstsein ihm zuflüsterte: „Meine Schuld... meine Schuld..." Harry war fest davon überzeugt, nie wieder auch nur irgendetwas genießen zu können.

Er holte tief Luft, stellte seine Füße auf den Boden und saß einfach da und wischte sich den Schweiß vom Gesicht. Nach ein paar Minuten stand er stöhnend auf, da er wusste, dass der Schlaf ihn in dieser Nacht nicht noch einmal übermannen würde. Er sah auf die Uhr: erst 00:15 Uhr. Er hatte eine lange Nacht vor sich.

Er schob sich in Richtung Tür und bemerkte, dassf Rons Bett leer stand. Na ja, es war immer noch ziemlich früh. Wahrscheinlich hatte Rons notorischer Hunger ihn geweckt und er war hinunter gegangen, um sich etwas Essbares zu beschaffen. Harry wünschte, dass Ron ihn ebenfalls aufgeweckt hätte; vielleicht hätte er dann dem Alptraum entkommen können.

Er trottete die Treppen hinab und erwartete, seinen rothaarigen Freund am Küchentisch vorzufinden, doch die Küche war leer. Er nahm sich ein Glas Milch und ging dann durch das Wohnzimmer, da er annahm, dass Ron seinen Snack auf der Veranda einnahm. Er öffnete geräuschlos die Tür, um Ron nicht zu erschrecken, und blieb dann stehen. Er war überrascht von dem Anblick, der sich ihm bot.

Ron und Hermione standen gemeinsam im Vorgarten.

Normalerweise wäre Harry zu ihnen gegangen, aber da war etwas an der Art wie sie beieinander standen, das ihn zögern ließ. Der Mond schien sehr hell und er konnte sie ziemlich deutlich sehen. Sie standen sehr nahe bei einander, sahen sich ins Gesicht und unterhielten sich leise. Harry konnte nicht sagen, was sie sagten, nur das sanfte Murmeln ihrer Stimmen. Da lag etwas... Sanftes... in der Art, wie sie sich verhielten.

Als Harry sie beobachtete, sagte Ron etwas, das Hermione zum Lächeln brachte. Dann legte sie ihre Hände auf Rons Schultern, stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen und küsste ihn sanft auf die Lippen. Harry war wie betäubt. Er nahm an, dass Ron wie verrückt errötete. (Es war hart, im Mondlicht Farben auszumachen.) Und er erwartete, dass er verlegen von Hermione zurücktreten würde. Aber Ron lächelte zurück zu Hermione, legte seine Hände an ihre Hüften und trat näher zu ihr. Hermione sagte etwas, woraufhin Ron lachte, dann lehnte er sich vor und küsste sie. Nach einem Augenblick schlang er seine Arme ganz um ihre Hüften und zog sie an sich, als sie ihre Arme um seinen Nacken legte.

Harry war plötzlich verlegen und bemerkte, dass er in etwas eindrang, das er nicht mitbekommen dürfte. Er schloss die Tür leise und lief dann zurück in Rons Zimmer.

„Was geht da vor sich?", fragte er sich, als er sich auf sein Bett setzte. „Und wie lange geht das schon so?" Ron und Hermione fühlten sich sicherlich wohl miteinander. Es war offensichtlich, dass das nicht ihr erster Kuss gewesen war. Harry fühlte das vertraute Stechen des Zornes. „Sie hätten es mir sagen können! Ich bin doch ihr bester Freund. Ich könnte glücklich für die beiden sein, wenn sie mich nur eingeweiht hätten."

Nach etwa zehn Minuten öffnete sich die Zimmertür langsam und Ron trippelte auf Zehenspitzen herein. Er schloss die Tür leise hinter sich und drehte sich dann um. Er blieb stehen und war geschockt, als er Harry wach und mit verschränkten Armen auf seinem Bett sitzen sah.

„Äh... hallo, Harry. Konntest du auch nicht schlafen? Ich... äh... bin hinunter gegangen... wollte mir was zu Essen holen, weißt du?" Er bemerkte Harrys Milchglas und lachte nervös. „Oh, bist du auch unten gewesen?", fragte er und deutete auf die Milch. „Ich war draußen im Vorgarten. Tut mir Leid, dass ich dich verpasst habe... äh... hast du... mich etwa gesucht?"

„Ja. Also sag mir, Ron... wann sind du und Hermione dazu übergegangen herumzuknutschen? Wie lange seid ihr schon zusammen?"

Ron lachte lauter. „Was? Ich und... was?"

„Du hast mich gehört."

Ron hörte auf zu lachen. Er setzte sich auf seinem eigenen Bett nieder, legte die Hände zwischen seinen Knien zusammen und sah hinunter auf seine Füße. Harry wartete. Nach ein paar Sekunden sah Ron hoch zu Harry und seufzte tief. „Wir wollten es dir sagen, Harry", sagte er und fuhr mit seiner Hand durch sein rotes Haar. „Aber es ist so vieles passiert und es schien nie der richtige Augenblick zu..."

„Seit wann?", unterbrach Harry.

Ron starrte ihn ein paar weitere Sekunden lang an, dann sah er weg, nicht dazu imstande, Harrys Blick standzuhalten. Er seufzte noch einmal tief. Er senkte seine Stimme zu einem Flüstern:

„Seit dem vorigen Sommer..."

tbc


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Siehe voriges Kapitel...

Ü/N: DANKE für eure Reviews, Leute!

Ninaissaja: Ich verrat nix ;-) Einfach lesen!

Ronsreallove: Ich beeil mich, versprochen, weil ich will vor dem Erscheinen des englischen Band 6 noch fertig werden, also gibts diesmal recht häufig Updates.

Black-eyed-april: Harry hatte doch wirklich genug um die Ohren, und Ron ist im Bezug auf Hermione ziemlich verschwiegen, also darfst du dich aufs neue Kapitel freuen ;-)

Smilingduck: Danke! Solang man die Story flüssig lesen kann, denke ich, dass es eine halbwegs gute Übersetzung ist, und ich geb mir Mühe ;-)

Viel Spaß mit

**Kapitel 2**

**Rons Erklärung**

Harry starrte Ron einen Augenblick lang völlig baff an. „Was! Du und Hermione seid schon seit... warte... mehr als einem Jahr zusammen?" Seine Stimme wurde immer lauter.

Ron konnte Harry noch immer nicht in die Augen schauen. „Na ja, nicht wirklich zusammen... Es hat alles angefangen... im letzten Sommer... und sich weiterentwickelt", antwortete er dümmlich. Er drehte sich zu Harry und sah ihn prüfend an. „Du bist nicht sauer, weil du sie magst, oder?"

„Nein, ich bin sauer, weil meine beiden besten Freunde herumlaufen und sich gegenseitig besinnungslos knutschen. Offensichtlich sind sie direkt vor meiner Nase zu einem Paar geworden und HABEN ES NICHT FÜR WICHTIG GEHALTEN, ES MIR ZU ERZÄHLEN!"

„Schhh... du weckst die anderen noch auf." Ron sah nervös zurück zur Tür und erwartete, dass seine Mutter hereinkam und wissen wollte, was vor sich ging. Nach einem Augenblick wandte er sich wieder zurück zu Harry. „Das ist doch überhaupt nicht wahr. Und wir haben nicht versucht, es vor dir zu verheimlichen, nicht wirklich. Aber alles, was passiert ist... Wir dachten, es wäre besser für dich, wenn unsere Freundschaft so wie immer bleiben würde. Wir wollten für dich da sein, wir wollten nicht, dass du dich in unserer Gegenwart... seltsam... fühlst." Er seufzte. „Hermione könnte das viel besser erklären als ich. Der Punkt ist, dass wir es dir schließlich sagen wollten."

Harry sah in Rons besorgtes Gesicht und bemerkte, dass er es den anderen nicht gerade leicht gemacht hatte, ihm irgend etwas zu erzählen. Er war in alles, das ihm zugestoßen war, viel zu sehr verwickelt: der Kampf in der Mysteriumsabteilung, Sirius' Tod, die Enthüllung der Prophezeiung (die er schließlich auch Ron und Hermione vor kurzem mitgeteilt hatte). „Also... Wie habt ihr beiden schließlich beschlossen, dass ihr zusammen sein wollt?", fragte er schon etwas ruhiger.

„Sicher, dass du es hören willst?", fragte Ron zweifelnd.

„Ja... Wenn ich euch einmal nicht mehr den Kopf abreißen will, bin ich mir sicher, dass ich mich für euch freuen werde", sagte Harry und versuchte zu scherzen.

Ron sah erleichtert aus. „Na ja, du weißt, dass Hermione und ich schon am Grimmauld Place waren, bevor du vorigen Sommer zu uns gekommen bist. Was du nicht weißt, ist, dass sie hier war, im Fuchsbau, ein paar Tage lang, bevor wir nach London reisten." Als er den Ausdruck auf Harrys Gesicht sah, fuhr er eiligst fort: „Schau mal, Harry, ich habe versucht, sie dazu zu bringen, dich auch hierher kommen zu lassen, aber Dumbledore hat darauf bestanden, dich noch etwas länger bei den Muggeln bleiben zu lassen. Ich weiß nicht wieso, aber..."

„Ich schon, ich erzähl es dir später. Mach weiter."

„Okay. Erinnerst du dich daran, als wir dir erzählten, dass sich Bill mit Fleur Delacour verabredet? Eines Abends kamen sie zum Essen hierher, während Hermione da war. Und Hermione reagierte... ich weiß nicht..."

„Eifersüchtig?", sagte Harry hilfreicherweise, da er sich daran erinnerte, wie Hermione sich verhielt, wenn Fleur in ihrem vierten Jahr in der Nähe war.

„So in etwa... Sie war einfach über-freundlich zu ihr. Und ich...", sagte er und sah verlegen aus, „...du weißt, sie ist teilweise eine Veela und du weißt, welche Reaktion ich auf sie habe."

„Du hast dich wie ein liebeskranker kleiner Hund benommen, in anderen Worten."

„Ja. Ich bin froh, dass Bill bemerkte, was da mit mir passierte – sonst wäre ich jetzt tot. Sobald sie aus dem Zimmer war, konnte ich mir nicht mehr vorstellen, warum ich mich so benommen hatte, dann kam sie zurück... und die ganze Zeit durchbohrte mich Hermione mit ihren Blicken. Nicht, dass ich das überdeutlich wahrgenommen hätte, mit Fleur in der Nähe..."

„Also was ist passiert?"

„Nachdem sie gegangen sind, hatte Hermione kaum mit mir gesprochen. Sie setzte sich hin und begann, ihrer Mutter einen Brief zu schreiben, aber ich dachte, sie würde diesem verdammten Viktor Krum schreiben. Ich weiß nicht, ob du es weißt, Harry, aber ich war ziemlich wütend, weil sie mit diesem Trottel auf den Ball ging – und nicht nur, weil er am Trimagischen Turnier teilnahm, das gebe ich heute zu."

„So etwas in der Art hatte ich schon erwartet."

„War das so offensichtlich? Ja, na ja..." Er fuhr sich leicht verlegen mit der Hand durchs Haar. „Jedenfalls brach ein furchtbarer Streit los. Sie saß am Tisch und schrieb..."

oOoOoOo

Bill und Fleur waren gegangen und der Rest der Familie befand sich im Garten, um den Abend zu genießen. Nur Hermione blieb noch im Haus und saß am Tisch. Ihre Feder bewegte sich wütend über das Pergament. Ron kam herein und setzte sich ihr gegenüber hin. Er beobachtete sie einen Augenblick lang und drehte den Kopf, da er versuchen wollte, das zu sehen, was sie da schrieb, aber die verbarg ihre Worte mit ihrem freien Arm.

„Machst du schon Hausaufgaben, Hermione? Die Sommerferien haben kaum begonnen! Was ist los, warum hast du es mit deinem 100 Seiten langen Aufsatz so eilig?"

„Ich mache keine Hausaufgaben, Ron. Nicht, dass es dich irgend etwas angehen würde, aber ich schreibe einen Brief."

„Einen Brief? Du schreibst doch nicht etwa an ‚Vicky', oder?", fragte er und war sofort wütend.

„Nenn ihn nicht so! Und ich schreibe meine Briefe an wen auch immer ich will! Warum gehst du nicht nach oben und ziehst dir ein anderes Shirt an, ich bin mir sicher, dass die Vorderseite von diesem hier über und über mit deinem Sabber bedeckt ist!"

Er sah verwirrt an seinem Shirt hinunter. „Was? Sabber an meinem Shirt? Was hat das damit zu tun, dass du dem verdammten Krum einen Brief schreibst?"

„Das hat nichts mit Viktor und der idiotischen Art zu tun, wie du dich benimmst, wann immer diese... diese... Teil-Veela herumschwirrt!"

„Welchen Unterschied macht es dir, wie ich reagiere? Und warum stehst du überhaupt noch mit diesem Trottel in Kontakt?"

„Welchen Unterschied es mir macht? Ich... ich hasse es, einen meiner Freunde zu sehen, wie er sich selbst zum Idioten macht und einem Mädchen hinterher starrt, das nicht einmal mitkriegt, dass er am Leben ist! Du siehst diejenigen von uns nicht an, die SCHON wissen, dass du am Leben bist!" Hermione sah schwer getroffen aus und bemerkte, dass sie zu viel gesagt hatte. Sie verbarg ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen.

Ron war verblüfft. „Was? Diejenigen von uns, die schon wissen... Was?"

Hermione ließ ihre Hände fallen und sah ihn angeekelt an. „Oh Ron, du bist so dämlich!" Sie stand auf und sammelte ihre Sachen ein. Sie machte sich auf den Weg in Richtung Treppen, um in Ginnys Zimmer zu gehen.

Ron lief um den Tisch herum und hielt sie auf. „Was hast du damit gemeint?"

Hermione sah ihn an, Tränen standen ihr in den Augen. „Nichts, Ron... nichts. Ich werde ins Bett gehen. Gute Nacht." Sie trottete die Treppen hinauf und ließ einen sehr verwirrten Ron in der Küche zurück.

oOoOoOo

„Ein paar Tage später kamen Bill und Fleur wieder zum Essen zu uns", erzählte Ron Harry. „Ich habe darüber nachgedacht, was Hermione gesagt hatte, und ich hatte es nicht verstanden."

„Du warst wirklich dämlich."

Ron lachte. „Ja. Jedenfalls kam Fleur herein und ich bekam dieses... Gefühl... Es überkam mich schon wieder. Ich habe fast begonnen, mich wie ein Idiot aufzuführen, ihr an den Lippen zu hängen und sie anzustarren, aber dann sah ich zu Hermione hinüber. Sie beobachtete mich und sah wütend aus, aber genauso sah sie... traurig aus. Traurig und, ich weiß nicht... resigniert. Ich konnte es nicht aushalten, dass sie dachte, ich wäre ein Idiot. Ich verstand immer noch nicht, warum ich ihre Gefühle verletzte, aber ich wollte nicht, dass sie mich als Idioten betrachtete. Also bekämpfte ich dieses Gefühl und saß einfach da und benahm mich wie ein normaler Zauberer... und daneben haben sich Fred und George zum Idioten gemacht", lachte er.

Harry lachte ebenfalls und stellte sich Fred und George vor, die wegen Fleur sabberten.

„Nachdem sie wieder gegangen waren, stand ich draußen im Vorgarten und dachte immer noch darüber nach, was Hermione gesagt hatte. Sie kam zu mir und sagte: ‚Nur zu deiner Information, dieser Brief war an meine Mutter adressiert.' Dann deutete sie auf mein Shirt und sagte: ‚Dieses Mal hast du nicht gesabbert. Es könnte doch noch Hoffnung für dich geben.' Dann lächelte sie, dieses wunderschöne Lächeln, und rannte davon, um Ginny zu suchen."

„Und du hast immer noch nicht verstanden, was sie gesagt hatte."

„Nein."

„Du bist dämlich."

„Jep. Es ist noch viel mehr passiert, später, am Grimmauld Place, und dann auf Hogwarts. Willst du es immer noch hören?"

„Sicher."

tbc


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Siehe vorheriges Kapitel...

**Ü/N:** Vielen Dank meinen Reviewern:

**Ninaissaja:** Ach nicht böse sein bitte, weil glaub mir, du kriegst noch früh genug alle Antworten ;-) Die Geschichte ist ja fertig, noch bevor Band 6 rausgekommen ist. „Eine Nacht in Lissabon" kenn ich zwar nicht, aber sobald mir das Buch mal unterkommt, werd ich es mir sofort zulegen.

**Ronsreallove:** Ron ist in Sachen Liebe so was von blind... Aber was wäre, wenn er das nicht wäre? Dann gäbe es ja diese nette Story nicht und das wär erst wieder traurig ;-)

**Derkleinepoet:** Na wenn ich dich dadurch angeregt habe, eine wirklich gute Geschichte auf Englisch zu lesen, dann kann ich das tolerieren ;-) Ich hoffe, du liest trotzdem die deutsche Geschichte auch weiter?

Viel Spaß mit

**Kapitel 3**

**Ron erzählt weiter**

„Es ist noch viel mehr passiert, später, am Grimmauld Place, und dann auf Hogwarts. Willst du es immer noch hören?"

„Sicher."

Ron nickte, dann stand er auf und verhalf sich zu einem Schluck aus Harrys Milchglas. Er wischte sich über den Mund und setzte sich zurück auf sein eigenes Bett.

„Okay. Nun, ein paar Tage später sind wir zum Grimmauld Place aufgebrochen." Ron zog eine Grimasse und erinnerte sich an das gruselige Haus von Sirius' Familie. „Dieser Ort war wirklich schrecklich, Harry."

Harry nickte. „Ich weiß." Er hatte vor kurzem erst herausgefunden, dass er und Remus Lupin das Haus von Sirius geerbt hatten, genauso wie das restliche Vermögen seines Besitzes. Lupin kontrollierte Harrys Anteil des Erbes bis zu Harrys Volljährigkeit. Aber Harry war sich nicht sicher, ob er je irgend etwas haben wollte, das einmal der Familie Black gehört hatte.

„Es war sogar noch schlimmer, als wir das erste Mal dort waren. Bis du dann gekommen bist, haben wir Mum geholfen, viele der Sachen, die irgendwie mit dunkler Magie verseucht waren, zu beseitigen. Es war, als ob das Haus gewusst hätte, dass Hermione muggelstämmig war. Dieses schreckliche Bild von Sirius' Mum hat sie von dem Augenblick, an dem wir hereingekommen sind, ständig. beschimpft. Und das war noch nicht mal das Schlimmste. Das Haus hasste uns alle, aber Hermione verabscheute es regelrecht. Wir haben versucht, sie zu überreden, uns die Dinge in die Hand nehmen zu lassen, aber sie hat darauf bestanden, uns zu helfen..."

* * *

Ron und Hermione befanden sich in einem der Schlafzimmer und sortierten die letzten paar Dinge aus, die in dem großen Wandschrank noch übrig waren. Mrs. Weasley und Ginny waren vor ein paar Minuten gegangen, um das Mittagessen zuzubereiten. Fred und George waren zur Tür hinaus gewesen, sobald Mrs. Weasley in die Küche verschwunden war, um an ihrer neuesten Erfindung zu basteln.

Das Pärchen arbeitete still, keiner von beiden genoss diese Arbeit. Hermione stand auf einer Trittleiter, um das oberste Regal erreichen zu können, nachdem sie Rons Vorschlag abgewiesen hatte, dass er das doch tun könnte, weil er größer war und sich selbst um die obersten Regale kümmern konnte. Sie hatte einen bereits heilenden Kratzer an ihrer linken Wange und konnte ihre rechte Hand nicht richtig benützen, da sie in dicke Bandagen gewickelt war, also behandelte sie die Objekte im Wandschrank mit bedächtiger und behutsamer Vorsicht. Hier und da spähte Ron hinauf zu seiner Freundin, als ob er sich versichern wollte, dass sie noch nicht von irgend etwas angegriffen worden war.

Es passierte ziemlich plötzlich. Als Hermione nach einer riesigen, hässlichen, stählernen Uhr griff, schnappte sie sie mit ihren langen, blutroten Händen um ihre Unterarme. Sie schnappte nach Luft und wich zurück, sodass sie fast von der Trittleiter fiel, während die Uhr immer noch an ihrem Arm hing. Ron fing sie instinktiv um die Hüften auf und half ihr von der Trittleiter, während sie mit ihrer linken Hand und mit Tränen in den Augen an der Uhr zog. Er stützte sie immer noch mit seinem rechten Arm um ihre Schultern, als er ihr half, die Hände der Uhr von ihrem Arm zu lösen. Sie kämpften etliche Minuten damit. Die Hände der Uhr waren im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes aus Stahl und hielten sich eisern fest. Schließlich fiel sie aber doch mit einem Klackern zu Boden, dann benützte sie die Hände, um sich über den Teppich und hinter den Wandschrank zu ziehen.

Ron und Hermione untersuchten vorsichtig ihren Arm. Es war kein Blut zu sehen, aber blaue Flecken erschienen bereits an den Stellen, wo die Uhr sich festgehalten hatte. Hermione stieß zitternd ihren Atem aus und Ron sah sie scharf an. „Geht's dir gut?"

Unfähig zu sprechen, nickte sie und versuchte, ihre Tränen zurückzukämpfen. Einen Augenblick lang stand sie still da und biss sich auf die Lippe, ehe sie ihren Kopf langsam schüttelte. Sie hatte ihre linke Hand auf Rons Schulter gelegt, um sich wo festzuhalten, und nun ließ sie auch ihre Stirn auf seine Schulter sinken, als sie sich leise weinend an ihn lehnte.

Einen Arm behielt er um ihre Hüfte gelegt, während Ron ihr den Kopf tätschelte und versuchte, sein Unbehagen und ihre Nähe zu ignorieren. „Hermione... Wenn ich es könnte... würde ich nicht zulassen, dass man dich verletzt", flüsterte er.

„Ich weiß." Sie lehnte sich für ein paar weitere Minuten gegen ihn, dann richtete sie sich wieder auf und wischte sich über die Augen. Sie musste wegen Rons besorgtem Gesichtsausdruck lächeln. „Wirklich, Ron, mir geht es gut. Wirklich." Aber Ron konnte sehen, dass sie ihren Arm behutsam bewegte.

Als sie begann, zurück auf die Trittleiter zu klettern, stolperte sie und Ron streckte rasch seine Arme aus, um sie ein weiteres Mal zu stützen. „Hermione... tu das nicht. Lass mich das machen."

„Sei nicht dumm, Ron, mir geht's gut. Ich hab mich nur erschrocken, das ist alles." Sie kletterte vorsichtig die Trittleiter hoch, Ron war bereit, sie aufzufangen, wenn sie wieder fallen sollte. Als sie die höchste Sprosse erreichte, sah sie auf ihn hinunter und lächelte. „Siehst du... mir geht's gut." Sie drehte sich in Richtung Wandschrank. „Beenden wir diese Arbeit hier und gehen wir Mittag essen, ich sterbe sonst vor Hunger."

Ron musterte sie erstaunt. „Hab ich dir je gesagt, dass du ganz erstaunlich bist?", sagte er, ohne nachzudenken. Er errötete, als er die Bedeutung dieses Satzes registrierte.

Hermione sah überrascht hinunter zu Ron. „Danke, Ron", sagte sie leise. „Das bedeutet mir eine Menge."

Ron räusperte sich nervös, als ihre Blicke sich trafen. „Kein Problem", murmelte er, dann wandte er sich zurück zu seiner Arbeit.

* * *

„Das war der schlimmste Angriff, aber als du dann dort ankamst, war Hermione schon gebissen, gekratzt und verbrannt worden. Aber sie hätte nie aufgegeben."

Harry fühlte sich sehr schuldig. Im letzten Sommer hatte er nur an sich selbst gedacht, er war böse auf Ron und Hermione gewesen, weil sie ohne ihn irgendwo zusammen gewesen waren und die ganze Zeit über musste Hermione am Grimmauld Platz leiden. Er hatte Hedwig sogar gesagt, sie solle Ron und Hermione in die Hand picken, und jetzt fragte er sich, ob die Male, die er auf Hermiones Hand gesehen hatte, als er im Hauptquartier angekommen war, alle von Hedwigs Schnabel stammten. Er fühlte sich sogar noch schlechter, als er etwas bemerkte: Sie hatten ihm nichts von Hermiones Verletzungen erzählt, wahrscheinlich weil er so sehr mit seinen eigenen Problemen beschäftigt gewesen war.

„Und als ich an den Grimmauld Platz kam, war alles, was ich tun konnte, mich über alles zu beschweren, das mit mir passiert war. Ich sollte mich bei ihr entschuldigen", sagte Harry und fühlte sich miserabel.

Ron tat seine Bemerkung mit einem Winken seiner Hand ab. „Nein, das ist schon in Ordnung. Wir waren besorgt um dich. Und du wurdest von Dementoren angegriffen, Mann. Nein, Hermione verstand das, vertrau mir. Sie hat sich immer so sehr um dich gesorgt und hat so viel von dir gesprochen, dass ich... na ja... Ich begann zu glauben, dass sie vielleicht auf dich steht", gab Ron erleichtert zu und sah, dass Harry überrascht aussah. „Und ich wusste nicht, was ich hätte tun sollen, wenn es wirklich so gewesen wäre. Einerseits bist du mein bester Freund. Andererseits glaube ich nicht... dass ich es hätte zulassen können, dass du das Mädchen bekommst, das ich will. Ich habe mich jedes Mal schrecklich gefühlt, wenn ich mir vorgestellt habe, dich bewusstlos zu schlagen..."

„Danke vielmals!", sagte Harry und lachte.

Ron zuckte die Achseln, war rot im Gesicht und lachte aber trotzdem. „Was soll ich sagen? Jedenfalls hab ich schließlich Ginny gefragt... und versucht, so zu tun, als wäre es mir egal..."

* * *

Ron klopfte an die Tür zu dem Zimmer, das sich Ginny und Hermione teilten. Er wusste, dass Hermione unten war und las, und dass Ginny alleine war. Er öffnete die Tür, nachdem Ginny „Herein" gerufen hatte, und fand sie an ihrem Tisch vor, wo sie einen Brief schrieb. Er wanderte hinüber und setzte sich auf ihr Bett.

„Was ist los?", fragte Ginny, ohne von ihrem Pergament aufzusehen.

„Nicht viel. Wem schreibst du denn?"

„Harry", antwortete sie und gab Ron die Einleitung, die er brauchte. „Der Arme – ich hasse es, wenn ich ihm gar nichts Wichtiges sagen darf."

„Äh... Empfindest du immer noch etwas für Harry?", fragte Ron vorsichtig. Ginny errötete. richtete sich auf und drehte sich zu ihm um.

„Nein. Das war vor einer langen Zeit und du weißt das. Ich war noch ein kleines Kind. Seitdem bin ich viel erwachsener geworden. Also fang damit nicht an, Ronald Weasley."

Ron hielt beide Hände abwehrend hoch und war sich Ginnys Können, wenn es um einen gewissen Fledermaus-Kobold-Fluch ging, bewusst. „Okay, okay... ich hab mich nur gefragt..."

Ginny starrte ihn noch einen Augenblick lang böse an, dann drehte sie sich zurück zu ihrem Brief. Ron beobachtete sie und versuchte schon mal, seine nächste Frage zu formulieren.

„Also...", begann er, „weißt du, ob irgend ein Mädchen aus Hogwarts auf Harry steht?"

„Woher kommt denn das plötzliche Interesse in Harrys Liebesleben?", fragte Ginny, ohne hochzublicken.

„Nur so", sagte er einfach. Er wartete ein paar Minuten lang. „Also, weißt du etwas?"

Ginny schnaubte und schrieb weiter. „Nun, da gibt es einige Mädchen in meinem Jahrgang und in den jüngeren Jahrgängen. Sie glauben, er ist süß. Sie gehen herum und kichern über ihn."

„Oh... Irgendwelche Mädchen in meinem Jahrgang?"

Ginny seufzte ungeduldig, dann legte sie ihre Feder zur Seite und wandte sich ihm zu. „Nicht dass ich wüsste, Ron. Warum?" Sie studierte einen Augenblick lang sein Gesicht, dann grinste sie plötzlich. „Du willst wohl wissen, ob Hermione Harry mag, oder?"

Ron errötete und fragte sich, wann Ginny so intuitiv geworden war. „Nein", meinte er und schnaubte, als ob allein der Gedanke daran lächerlich wäre. Ginny starrte ihn weiterhing grinsend an. „Nun... mag sie ihn?", fragte er grummelnd.

Ginny lachte und schrieb weiter. „Keine Ahnung. Warum fragst du nicht sie?"

„Danke für gar nichts!", sagte Ron, als er aus dem Zimmer stolzierte und die Tür hinter sich zuwarf.

Er ging hinunter und sah sich um. Hermione lag zusammengerollt an einem Ende des Sofas und las. Sonst war niemand in der Nähe. Ron wanderte ins Zimmer und setzte sich nonchalant, wie er hoffte, an das gegenüberliegende Ende.

Hermione sah kurz auf und lächelte ihn an. „Hi", sagte sie und widmete sich wieder ihrem Buch.

Ron nickte einfach als Begrüßung, dann saß er da und debattierte mich sich selbst. Er schloss eine schnelle Entscheidung und sprudelte fast heraus: „Kürzlich an Harry geschrieben?"

Hermione markierte ihre Zeile, schloss das Buch und setzte sich auf. „Ja, vor ein paar Tagen, als wir beide den Brief schrieben. Erinnerst du dich?"

„Oh... ja." Er dachte einen Augenblick lang nach. „Du has dir Sorgen um Harry gemacht, nicht wahr?"

„Ja. Das haben wir doch alle." Sie sah Ron mit einem fragenden Gesichtsausdruck an. „Warum?"

„Du weißt doch, Harry steht auf dieses Mädchen aus Ravenclaw, Cho Chang, richtig?", sagte Ron verzweifelt. Er wechselte die Taktik.

„Ja. Ron, geht's dir gut?"

„Was denkst du darüber?"

„Über Cho? Na ja, ich nehme an, sie ist in Ordnung. Sie scheint sehr nett zu sein und sie ist sicher klug. Und sie und Harry haben Quidditch gemeinsam, also nehme ich an..."

„Also macht es dir nichts aus, dass er auf sie steht."

„Harry? Nein. Sollte es mir denn etwas ausmachen?"

Ron seufzte und fühlte die Erleichterung. Aber nur für kurze Zeit.

„Ich liebe Harry sehr, und ich mache mir Sorgen, dass er ihr zu sehr vertrauen könnte, bevor er sie wirklich gut kennt, und..."

Ron hatte nichts von dem mitbekommen, was nach den Worten „liebe Harry" gekommen war, und er fühlte zugleich Panik, Schmerz und ja, Wut auf einen bestimmten schwarzhaarigen Freund von ihm. „Du liebst Harry?", sprudelte es wütend aus ihm heraus.

„Na ja, ja." Hermione sah Ron an, als ob ihn all seine Sinne verlassen hatten. „Du doch auch, oder? Er ist schließlich wie ein Bruder für uns."

Ron realisierte langsam die Bedeutung von „Liebe", die Hermione meinte, und er fühlte, wie sein Herz langsam wieder an den rechten Ort in seinem Brustkasten kletterte. „Oh... also stehst du nicht auf ihn?"

Hermione sah wie versteinert aus. „Harry? Nein. Ist es das, was du dachtest, das ich meine? Nein, ich liebe Harry wie einen Bruder. Ich könnte nie anders von ihm denken."

Ron holte tief Luft und zwang sich selbst, diese Worte zu sagen, bevor er groß über sie nachdenken konnte. „Stehst du auf jemand anderen?", fragte er nervös und beinahe flüsternd.

Hermione errötete und sah zur Seite. „Warum fragst du das?"

Ihre Reaktion war fast Antwort genug für Ron, aber er sagte es trotzdem. „Ich bin nur neugierig, das ist alles."

Hermione biss sich auf die Unterlippe, während sie nachdachte. Sie sah auf ihre Hände, die in ihrem Schoß lagen. „Ich kann das nicht wirklich beantworten, Ron. Tut mir Leid. Lass mich einfach sagen... Es gibt nichts, worüber du dir Sorgen machen müsstest... Wenn du besorgt bist halt..."

„Ich will nur einfach nicht, dass man dich verletzt, das ist alles", sagte Ron in seiner Verteidigung.

Sie sah hoch zu ihm und lächelte. „Oh, mach dir keine Sorgen. Wenn er es könnte, würde er einfach nicht zulassen, dass man mich verletzt..."

* * *

„Was genau das war, was ich ihr gesagt habe, nachdem die Uhr sie angegriffen hatte. Ich hab ihr gesagt, dass ich nie zulassen würde, dass man sie verletzt, wenn ich es nicht verhindern könnte."

„Und du hast es immer noch nicht kapier. Und ich dachte, Crabbe und Goyle wären dämlich..." Harry lachte und Ron fiel in das Gelächter mit ein.

„Ich werde dir gleich den Rest erzählen – aber lass mich kurz nach unten gehen und etwas zu trinken holen", sagte Ron, stand auf und streckte sich. „Bin gleich zurück..."

tbc


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Siehe vorheriges Kapitel...

**Ü/N:** Wieder einmal ein riesiges DANKE an all meine Reviewer:

**Felicitas:** Genau, ist mal was Anderes, wenn man sich in Rons Lage reinversetzen kann!

**HermyBookworm:** Ich weiß, Ron ist einfach auf seine Art großartig ;-) Danke für deine Reviews!

**Sarah:** Ron und kitschige Romantik passt ja wirklich nicht zusammen, da hast du vollkommen Recht. Viel Spaß mit dem neuen Kapitel!

**Kapitel 4**

**Spätabendliche Küsse**

Ron betrat leise das Zimmer, das er mit Harry teilte. In der Hand trug er eine große Tasse mit Kürbissaft. Er nahm einen großen Schluck, dann bot er Harry die Tasse an, der aber den Kopf schüttelte. Ron zuckte die Schultern und trank den Saft in einem Zug aus.

„Viel besser", murmelte er, wischte sich mit dem Handrücken über den Mund und setzte sich wieder auf sein Bett. „Also... Wo war ich?"

„Du hast mir gerade fertig erzählt, wie du herausgefunden hast, dass Hermione nicht auf mich steht, weshalb du mich nicht totschlagen musstest", sagte Harry trocken.

„Oh, ja. Okay. Nachdem wir zurück nach Hogwarts kamen, hatten Hermione und ich viel Zeit alleine. Nimm's mir nicht übel, Harry, aber manchmal warst du, na ja... nur schwer erträglich", sagte er sanft. Harry nickte und erinnerte sich daran, wie wütend er gewesen war und wie wütend er noch immer manchmal war. Ron räusperte sich und fuhr fort: „Außerdem waren Hermione und ich Vertrauensschüler und wir hatten eine Menge Extrapflichten, wie etwa den jüngeren Kindern zu helfen, auf Meetings zu gehen, durch die Gänge zu patrouillieren... Eines Nachts..."

* * *

Ron und Hermione waren schon die letzten paar Stunden lang durch die Gänge patrouilliert und es war ungefähr Zeit für alle Vertrauensschüler, in ihre Gemeinschaftsräume zurückzukehren. Ron lehnte sich missmutig gegen die Wand und sah auf die Uhr. „Ich weiß nicht, warum wir Nacht für Nacht durch diese Gänge patrouillieren müssen. Alles, was wir je getan haben, war ein paar Drittklässler zu hindern, in diesem Alkoven hinter dieser Rüstung herumzuknutschen."

Hermione seufzte. „Na ja, Ron, durch die Gänge zu patrouillieren ist eben ein Teil des Vertrauensschüler-seins. Und dass du ein Vertrauensschüler bist, hat dir doch diesen neuen Besen beschert, nicht wahr?"

Rons Gesichtsausdruck hellte sich auf, als er an seinen neuen Sauberwisch dachte, aber dann verdunkelte es sich sofort wieder, als er sich an die miese Leistung in Gryffindors erstem Quidditchmatch in diesem Jahr erinnerte. „Ja, glaube schon. Na ja, komm schon", sagte er und löste sich wieder von der Wand. „Lass uns noch eine schnelle Patrouille machen und dann zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum gehen. Vielleicht ist Harry noch wach und wir können Schach spielen."

„Hausaufgaben, Ron. Erinnerst du dich?" Ron grummelte und fluchte leise.

Sie waren in ihrem Patrouille-Gebiet schon fast im letzten Korridor angekommen, als sie sahen, wie Draco Malfoy um die Ecke kam, begleitet von Pansy Parkinson, dem anderen Vertrauensschüler in Slytherin. „Oh, einfach perfekt", murmelte Ron sarkastisch.

Die zwei Slytherins grinsten, als sie sich Ron und Hermione näherten. „Tja, tja... Granger und Weasley treiben sich des Nachts draußen herum", schnarrte Draco. „Ich sehe euch zwei immer öfter ohne Potter... Die Leute werden bald darüber zu reden beginnen." Er grinste Pansy blasiert an, die herzhaft lachte.

„Wir sind Vertrauensschüler, Malfoy... Erinnerst du dich noch daran?", sagte Hermione, die mit den Augen rollte. „Also, wenn ihr uns entschuldigen würdet...", sagte sie kurz zu Pansy und versuchte, an ihr vorbeizugehen und den Gang entlangzulaufen. Pansy wich ihr nicht aus.

„Du hast Recht, Granger", schnatterte Malfoy. „Ziemlich blöd von mir zu denken, dass Weasley sich in dich verlieben könnte. Er ist ein Reinblut, und obwohl seine Familie ziemlich tief unten ist, wäre er sicher nicht an einem Schlammblut wie dir interessiert." Rons Gesichtsausdruck zeigte Mordlust und Hermione legte warnend eine Hand auf seinen Arm. Malfoy sah Hermione taxierend an und musterte sie von oben bis unten. „Obwohl ich mir sicher bin, dass du ziemlich... amüsant sein könntest", setzte er fort. „Mach dir keine Sorgen, Granger. Vielleicht hat eines Tages ein anständiger Zauberer mit dir Mitleid und nimmt dich als seine Mätresse."

Bevor Malfoy sagen konnte, was passiert war, hatte Ron ihn am Kragen gepackt und ihn gegen die Wand gedrückt, wo er ihn festhielt. Pansy wollte nicht ihrem Zauberstab greifen, aber bevor sie mit ihrer Hand ihre Tasche erreichte, hatte Hermione ihren eigenen Stab gezückt und zeigte damit auf sie.

Ron hielt Malfoys Kragen mit beiden Händen umklammert, während Malfoy damit zu kämpfen hatte, von ihm frei zu kommen. Er hatte kein Glück damit, da seine Zehen kaum mehr den Boden berührten. Er hörte auf, sich zu wehren, als Ron sich sehr nahe zu ihm beugte, wodurch ihre Nasen sich beinahe berührten.

„Sprich NIE WIEDER so mit Hermione", sagte Ron mit leiser, wütender Stimme. „Du und diese... Kuh... dort drüben, ihr verdient es nicht, denselben Korridor wie sie zu benützen. Du und deine Familie, ihr verdient es nicht, auf derselben ERDE wie sie zu leben. Jeder anständige Zauberer wäre STOLZ, Hermione Granger seine EHEFRAU nennen zu dürfen. Entschuldige dich bei ihr... SOFORT!"

Malfoy starrte Ron an und versuchte, sein übliches herausforderndes Gehabe zu durchschauen, aber er versagte komplett, als ihm der Schweiß das Gesicht hinuntertropfte. Nach einem Augenblick beschloss er offensichtlich, dass er am Leben bleiben wollte, weil er eine Grimasse zog und etwas murmelte, das sich wie „'Tschuldigung Granger" anhörte.

„Sie heißt Hermione", sagte Ron durch zusammengebissene Zähne. „Entschuldige dich bei ihr!"

Malfoy holte tief Luft, oder zumindest versuchte er es, und sagte dann: „Entschuldigung... Hermione." Er sah fast krank aus, als er Ron trotzig anstarrte.

Ron ließ von ihm ab und ließ Malfoy wieder auf die eigenen Füße. Immer noch war er bereit, ihm den Kopf abzureißen, sobald er sich auch nur falsch bewegte. Malfoy grinste Ron höhnisch an, seine Prahlerei kehrte zurück. Er glättete seine Robe und strich sich durchs Haar, dann machte er sich auf den Weg den Korridor entlang und er deutete Pansy, ihm zu folgen. Sie tat es und schlich sich nervös an Hermione vorbei.

Ron und Hermione sahen ihnen nach, bis sie außer Sicht waren, dann begann Ron herumzuschimpfen.

„Dieser verdammte Sohn einer...! Wie kann er es nur wagen, so über dich zu reden! Ich hätte ihn in Stücke reißen Sollen, Hermione! Ich hätte ihm mit bloßen Händen den Hals umdrehen sollen! Ich hätte..."

Hermione trat zu ihm und legte ihre Finger auf seinen Mund. Das versetzte ihm so einen Schock, dass er auf der Stelle verstummte. Er sah sie überrascht an und sah, dass sie ihn mit einem seltsamen Gesichtsausdruck beobachtete. Ihre Augen schimmerten und starrten sanft zurück in seine. Nach einem kurzen Augenblick schien sie zu bemerken, wo ihre Hand war, und sie starrte einige Sekunden lang auf ihre Finger, die immer noch auf seinen Lippen lagen, bevor sie langsam ihre Hand wieder sinken ließ.

„Das ist so sehr Klischee, wenn ich jetzt ‚mein Held' sage", sagte sie lächelnd. Sie trat näher und legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter. Auf Zehenspitzen küsste sie ihn auf die Wange. Sie trat zurück und lächelte wegen seinem benebelten Gesichtsausdruck. „Danke", flüsterte sie.

„Gern geschehen", murmelte Ron. Sie hatte ihn auch vor seinem ersten Quidditchmatch auf die Wange geküsst, aber seine Sorgen wegen dem bevorstehenden Spiel waren seinen Gefühlen wegen des Kusses in den Weg getreten. Dieses Mal war es einfach nur... unglaublich.

Sie drehte sich weg von ihm und begann, den Korridor entlang zu laufen. „Hausaufgaben, Ron... Erinnerst du dich?", rief sie über ihre Schulter.

Ron folgte ihr. Jetzt schien sogar die Aussicht auf eine Nacht voll Bücher und Hausaufgaben besser zu sein.

* * *

„Du hast mir nie erzählt, dass du Malfoy an die Wand gepinnt hast. Tut mir Leid, dass ich das versäumt hab", sagte Harry unter Gelächter.

„Ja, das war großartig, er hatte solche Angst. Jedenfalls, wie ich schon gesagt hab, hatten Hermione und ich eine Menge Zeit allein gehabt, letztes Jahr. Wir kamen oft spät zurück und hatten immer noch Hausaufgaben zu machen. In manchen Nächten warst du noch wach mit uns und hast auch gearbeitet, aber in den meisten Nächten warst du schon schlafen gegangen." Ron lächelte, als er sich an etwas erinnerte. „Einmal... hat sie mit mir geschlafen."

„Was!", rief Harry und erhob sich fast von seinem Bett.

Ron winkte mit seinen Händen und machte beruhigende Geräusche. „Ich meine nicht das. Nein... nein... nicht das", sagte er und errötete tief, als Harry sich geschockt wieder hinsetzte. „Ich meine..."

* * *

Es war schon nach Mitternacht und der Gemeinschaftsraum war leer bis auf Ron und Hermione. Sie waren bis spät draußen gewesen und waren als Teil ihrer Pflichten als Vertrauensschüler durch die Gänge patrouilliert. Als sie im Gryffindorturm angekommen waren, hatte Ron beabsichtigt, direkt schlafen zu gehen, aber Hermione hatte ihn daran erinnert, dass er noch eine riesige Stellungnahme für Snapes Zaubertränkeunterricht lesen musste. Sie sollten sich am nächsten Tag vorbereitet haben, damit sie den Stoff diskutieren konnten, und Hermione hatte darauf bestanden, dass Ron noch auf blieb, bis er zu Ende gelesen hatte.

„Hier... Wir lesen das zusammen und diskutieren es", sagte sie und ließ sich auf das Sofa fallen, das vor dem Kamin stand. Grummelnd setzte Ron sich neben sie und öffnete griesgrämig sein großes Zaubertränkebuch.

Dann, eine Stunde später, waren sie immer noch am Lesen. Das offene Buch lag in Rons Händen, während Hermione nahe bei ihm saß und aus demselben Buch las, ihm immer wieder Fragen stellte und den Kopf schüttelte, wenn er die Antworten nicht genau wusste.

„Nein, nein, Ron... Schau mal, genau hier...", sagte sie und zeigte auf den Text. „Siehst du? Hier steht, dass man die Essenz der Nieswurz im Friedenstrank benützen muss. Warum liest du diesen Teil nicht noch einmal?", sagte sie gähnend und lehnte ihren Kopf an die Seite seines Armes.

Ron seufzte und versuchte, sich auf die Worte zu konzentrieren. Verdammte Hölle, dachte er. Wie kann sie von mir erwarten, mich auf irgendwas zu konzentrieren, wenn sie mir so nahe ist? Er war die ganze Zeit über so dagesessen und hatte versucht, die Tatsache zu ignorieren, dass ihre beiden Körper sich fast berührten, dass sie immer ihren Kopf gegen seinen Arm lehnte, wenn sie las. Die Buchstaben auf der Seite waren wild durcheinander gesprungen, als er bemerkte, dass ihr Haar über seinen nackten Arm strich, und er roch den angenehmen Duft, der für sie so typisch war. Okay, Weasley... konzentrier dich! Lies das hier fertig, geh schlafen und erlange die Kontrolle zurück. Er starrte auf die Seite, wild entschlossen, den Text zu verstehen und zu behalten, sodass sie ihn gehen lassen würde.

Er war erfolgreich durch den ersten Absatz gekommen, als er bemerkte, dass Hermione schwer gegen seinen Arm lehnte und ihr Atem tief und gleichmäßig ging. Er lehnte sich ein bisschen nach vorne und sah ihr ins Gesicht – sie schlief tief und fest. „Hermione?", flüsterte er, aber sie antwortete nicht.

Er setzte sich wieder auf, schloss das Buch sorgsam und legte es neben sich auf das Sofa. Er starrte eine Zeit lang ins Feuer und dachte nach. Von Zeit zu Zeit spähte er auf sie hinab und hoffte halb, dass sie aufwachen würde, und halb, dass sie weiterschlief. Er musste zugeben, dass er es, trotz seiner Unbequemlichkeit, irgendwie süß fand, dass sie neben ihm schlief.

Mit angehaltenem Atem schlang er behutsam seinen Arm um ihre Taille. Als er das tat, sank sie seufzend in seine Armbeuge. Nach einem Augenblick drehte sie sich näher zu ihm, ihr Gesicht neigte sich näher zu seinem und ihr Arm schlang sich über seine Brust, so als ob er ihr Kissen wäre. Dann war sie still.

Ron atmete die Luft wieder aus, die er angehalten hatte, aber er fand es schwer, wieder einzuatmen. Sein Herz schlug schnell, als ob es die Tatsache registriert hätte, dass Hermione jetzt in seinen Armen schlief. Er sah auf ihre friedvollen Gesichtszüge hinab und seine Hand wanderte wie von selbst zu ihr, um ihr das Haar aus dem Gesicht zu streichen. Seine Finger verweiten noch eine Weile in den kastanienbraunen Strähnen.

Er ertappte sich dabei, wie er auf ihre Lippen starrte. Wie würde es sich wohl anfühlen, sie zu küssen? Das hatte er sich so oft gefragt, in der Nacht, bevor er einschlief, an den Abenden, an denen er sie beobachtete, wie sie lernte, wenn er in den Unterricht ging, wenn er durch die Gänge patrouillierte... Na ja, eigentlich immer und überall. Sie hatte ihn schon zwei Mal auf die Wange geküsst, und während diese Küsse wunderbar waren, hatten sie ihm klar gemacht, wie irre unglaublich es wäre, sie auf die Lippen zu küssen.

Während er sie immer noch anstarrte, verfiel er in einen Tagtraum. (Eine Tatsache, die er nicht mit Harry teilte, als er ihm die Geschichte erzählte.) Er stellte sich vor, wie er sich nach vorne beugte und sie sanft küsste, sich dann zurückzog, als sie aufwachte und ihn verwirrt anschaute. Er würde zurückschauen und sie wissen lassen, dass er sie gern noch einmal küssen würde, und er würde weder erröten noch wegschauen. Nach einem Augenblick würde sie ihre Hand heben (um dir ins Gesicht zu schlagen, sagte eine sadistische Stimme in seinem Kopf, aber er ignorierte sie) und sie hinter seinen Kopf legen, um ihn zu sich zu ziehen und feurig zu küssen, während sie den anderen Arm um seinen Hals schlang. Er würde seinen anderen Arm um ihre Taille legen und sie festhalten. Sie würden sich leidenschaftlich küssen, dann würde er mit seinen Lippen über ihre Wange streifen, dann über ihr Kinn, und sie würde seinen Namen murmeln... „Ron... Ron..."

„Ron?" Er war so in seinen Tagtraum versunken, dass er nicht bemerkt hatte, dass Hermione ihre Augen geöffnet hatte und ihn jetzt seltsam ansah. „Hast du mich gehört? Ich sagte, ich bin bereit, um ins Bett zu gehen."

Ron, der mit mehr als einer Gehirnhälfte immer noch in seinen lebhaften Vorstellungen gefangen war und sich an einem Ort befand, an dem er nicht sein sollte, merkte, wie das Blut aus seinem Gesicht wich. „Was?", kreischte er und sah geschockt aus.

Hermione setzte sich auf und sah ihn besorgt an. „Ich sagte, ich bin bereit, um nach oben zu gehen und zu schlafen. Was hast du gedacht, dass ich gesagt hätte?" Sie befühlte seine Stirn. „Fühlst du dich gut?"

Ron lächelte schwach, die Farbe kehrte eiligst zurück in sein Gesicht, als er an die Bedeutung dessen dachte, was er geglaubt hat, dass sie gesagt hätte. „Ja... ja, mir geht's gut." Er bemerkte, dass er seinen Arm immer noch um Hermiones Taille gelegt hatte und er zog ihn schnell weg. „Bin nur müde", fügte er lahm hinzu.

„Bist du dir sicher? Du warst vor einem Augenblick noch ziemlich bleich und jetzt ist dein Gesicht rot wie eine Tomate." Sie nahm ihre Hand von seiner Stirn und berührte seine Wange, wodurch sie unabsichtlich sein Gesicht noch mehr erglühen ließ. Als er sie einfach anstarrte, ließ sie ihre Hand in ihren Schoß sinken. „Na ja, wenn du dir sicher bist, dass es dir gut geht, dann geh ich jetzt schlafen. Hast du das hier zu Ende gelesen?", fragte sie und deutete auf das Buch.

„Äh... ja." Und wirklich, er hatte alles zu Ende gelesen, bevor sie eingeschlafen war – er hatte sich nur nichts davon gemerkt.

Sie nickte. „Tut mir Leid, dass ich eingeschlafen bin. Ich muss wohl müder gewesen sein, als ich gedacht hätte. Ich bin einfach weggedriftet, weil es so angenehm war..." Sie kam vom Thema ab und bemerkte, dass sie sagte, dass sie sich bei ihm wohl genug fühlte, um einzuschlafen. Sie sah einen Augenblick lang auf ihre Hände hinab, bevor sie abrupt aufstand. „Also dann, gute Nacht."

Ron stand ebenfalls auf und folgte ihr durch das Zimmer, in Richtung der Stiegen zu den Jungenschlafräumen. Hermione blieb am Anfang ihrer Treppe stehen und drehte sich zu ihm. „Danke... für..." Sie verstummte und zeigte auf das Sofa, wobei sie etwas errötete.

Ron bemerkte überrascht, dass sie sich auf die Tatsache bezog, dass er sie festgehalten hatte, während sie schlief. „Jederzeit wieder", murmelte er, dann ließ er seinen Kopf sinken, scharrte nervös mit den Füßen und wusste, wie sie das interpretieren würde. Er sah wieder auf, um zu sehen, dass sie immer noch dastand und ihn mit schimmernden Augen beobachtete. Nach einem Augenblick trat sie näher und küsste ihn sanft auf die Wange – das dritte Mal, dass sie das getan hatte. Aus irgend einem Grund kam ihm die Phrase „drei Mal verzaubert" in den Sinn. Dann lief sie die Treppen hinauf.

„Gute Nacht, Hermione", flüsterte er, berührte die Stelle, wo sie ihn geküsst hatte, und starrte immer noch an den Fleck, wo sie nur Augenblicke zuvor noch gestanden war.

* * *

„Okay, also bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt hatte sie dich drei Mal auf die Wange geküsst: einmal vor deinem ersten Quidditchmatch, einmal, nachdem du sie vor Malfoy verteidigt hast und einmal, nachdem sie auf dem Sofa eingeschlafen ist." Er holte tief Luft. „Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich das jetzt fragen will. Schließlich ist Hermione wie eine Schwester für mich, aber... wann hast du sie endlich geküsst?"

„Na ja... irgendwie hat dein Kuss mit Cho zu meinem ersten Kuss mit Hermione geführt."

„Was?"

„Ja... du wirst schon sehen..."

tbc


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **Siehe vorheriges Kapitel...

**Ü/N: **Vielen lieben Dank an EllieSophie für dein Review! Freut mich, dass ich eine Schwarzleserin zu einem Review bewegen konnte! Viel Spaß mit

**Kapitel 5**

**Streitereien und Versöhnungen**

* * *

„Irgendwie hat dein Kuss mit Cho zu meinem ersten Kuss mit Hermione geführt."

„Was?"

„Ja. Erinnerst du dich an diese Nacht, nach dem Treffen der DA, wo Hermione und ich den Raum der Wünsche vor dir verlassen hatten? Auf dem Weg zurück zum Gemeinschaftsraum hatten sie und ich eine kleine Meinungsverschiedenheit. Na ja, eigentlich habe ich etwas ziemlich Dummes gesagt..."

„Was ist daran denn neu?"

„Pass auf, Harry..."

* * *

„Wo ist Harry?", fragte Ron und sah zurück in Richtung Raum der Wünsche. 

„Ron... Hast du denn gar nichts bemerkt?" Bei dem ausdruckslosen Blick von Ron musste Hermione seufzen und mit den Augen rollen. „Cho war auch noch da. Offensichtlich ist Harry zurückgeblieben, um sich mit ihr zu unterhalten."

Ron grinste wissend. „Ich weiß nicht, warum er immer so nervös wird, wenn sie in der Nähe ist. Er sollte sie fragen, ob sie mit ihm ausgeht. Es ist offensichtlich, dass sie auf ihn steht. Ich glaube, ich würde es schon merken, wenn ein Mädchen mich mag."

Hermione blieb abrupt stehen, wodurch Ron ebenfalls stehen blieb und sich umdrehte, um sie überrascht anzusehen. „Oh, das glaubst du, oder?", sagte sie. „Also, weihe mich ein... Wie könntest du es merken, dass ein Mädchen auf dich steht?"

„Ganz einfach. Wenn sie dir die ganze Zeit an den Lippen hängt, dir irre viel Aufmerksamkeit schenkt und dich mit riesen Augen anstarrt, dann mag sie dich."

„Du glaubst, dass alle Mädchen so reagieren, wenn sie auf einen Jungen stehen, oder?"

„Sicher."

„Nun, dann lass mich dir etwas sagen, Ronald Weasley, du hast keine Ahnung!" Hermione rauschte wütend an ihm vorbei und lief in Richtung Gryffindorturm, ohne zurückzublicken.

Ron stand perplex da. „Was hab ich gesagt?", fragte er niemand Bestimmten.

* * *

„Ah, deshalb war Hermione an diesem Abend so sauer auf dich", erinnerte sich Harry. „Als ich zurückkam und euch beiden erzählt habe, dass Cho geweint hatte, als sie mich geküsst hatte, versuchte Hermione zu erklären, was in Cho vorging. Dann hat sie dich... wie noch mal genannt?" 

„Sie nannte mich einen unsensiblen Rüpel. Dann sagte sie mir, ich hätte die Gefühlswelt eines Teelöffels. Ich erinnere mich noch ziemlich gut daran. Außerdem hat sie Vicky einen Roman geschrieben." Ron sprach den Namen immer noch mit Abscheu aus, obwohl er jetzt genau wusste, dass Hermione nichts für den Bulgaren empfand.

Harry lächelte, als er sich daran erinnerte. „Ja, ich weiß noch, dass du wegen diesem Brief ziemlich sauer warst."

„Das Seltsame ist... Sie schreibt ihm immer noch." Mit einem ungläubigen Gesichtsausdruck von Harry fuhr Ron fort. „Ja. Sie sind eher Freunde als Brieffreunde. Sie hat mir ziemlich schnell klar gemacht, dass ich, obwohl ich ihr fester Freund bin, nicht das Recht habe, ihr Leben zu bestimmen, und dazu gehört auch die Wahl ihrer Freunde. Ich vertraue ihr, also komme ich damit klar. Außerdem hat sich herausgestellt, dass Krum in Bulgarien eine Freundin hat. Das hilft."

Harry schüttelte überrascht den Kopf, weil Ron angesichts der Tatsachen so ruhig blieb, obwohl er doch Viktor Krums Gegenspieler war. Dann erinnerte er sich an etwas anderes. „Das war in der Nacht, wo dein Dad angegriffen wurde", sagte er leise.

„Ja. In meiner Sorge um Dad habe ich die ganzen Streitereien mit Hermione vergessen, zumindest bis sie im Grimmauld Platz aufgetaucht ist. Weißt du noch, der Tag, an dem Hermione, Ginny und ich dich wieder von deinen Schuldgefühlen wegen dem Angriff abgebracht haben? An diesem Abend hat sie auf mich gewartet... um sich zu entschuldigen..."

* * *

Ron kam aus dem Zimmer, das er sich mit Harry teilte, und fand eine ängstlich wartende Hermione im Gang vor sich. „Ron...", sagte sie leise und streckte die Hand aus, um sie auf seinen Unterarm zu legen, dann strich ihre Hand aber nach unten, um seine Hand kurz zu umfassen. Ihre Berührung schickte Schockwellen durch seine Haut und sie zog die Hand unsicher wieder weg, als er nervös auf ihre beiden Hände hinunterblickte. „Es tut mir so Leid wegen deinem Dad. Gott sei Dank wird es ihm wieder gut gehen. Aber geht es dir gut? Ich hab mir Sorgen um dich gemacht." 

Er sah hoch zu ihr und errötete etwas, wegen der Berührung vorhin. „Ja. Mir geht's gut, danke. Jetzt, wo ich weiß, dass es ihm wieder gut geht."

„Gut." Sie machte eine Pause, bevor sie sanft fortfuhr: „Ich wollte mich außerdem entschuldigen... weil ich gestern Abend so wütend auf dich wurde, bevor du gegangen bist."

„Hermione, ich weiß ehrlich immer noch nicht, was ich Falsches gesagt habe, aber..."

„Das weiß ich, aber das ist okay."

Sie standen einige Augenblicke in Stille beieinander, sahen sich nicht an, wussten nicht, was sie sonst sagen sollten. Ron fasste schließlich einen Entschluss, was er eigentlich schon machen wollte, seit er realisierte, dass er Weihnachten mit Hermione verbringen würde. „Äh... du weißt doch noch, dass ich dir am Weihnachtsmorgen etwas geschenkt habe? Wenn du es bei dir hast, könntest du es holen? Ich glaube, ich würde es gerne sehen, wenn du es aufmachst."

„Sicher... Es ist in meinem Koffer."

Er wartete nervös in der Halle, als sie in ihr Zimmer ging. Sie war ein paar Sekunden später wieder da und trug ein kleines Päckchen. Sie sah ihn fragend an und er deutete ihr, das Geschenk zu öffnen.

Sie riss das Papier auf und dann die Schachtel, um eine kleine Parfumflasche zum Vorschein zu bringen. Sie nahm sie aus der Schachtel und sah überrascht hoch zu Ron.

Ron beobachtete sie ängstlich. Er fuhr sich mit der Zunge über die Lippen. „Das ist magisches Parfum. Ich hab es in Hogsmeade gekauft. Wenn du es benützt, spielt es ein Lied."

Hermione neigte die Flasche, dann hielt sie sie aufrecht und nahm die Verschlusskappe ab. Sie trug etwas Parfum auf ihren Hals auf und bemerkte nicht den Ausdruck auf Rons Gesicht, als er sie genau beobachtete. Er hätte sich nie geträumt, dass er sich je so sehr wünschen würde, eine Parfumflasche zu sein. Nach einem Augenblick hörten sie die Anfangstakte eines Muggelsongs von Joe Cocker: „You are so beautiful... to me..."

Ron sah sie an, weil er auf ihre Reaktion auf seine Worte gespannt war. „Magst du es?", fragte er unsicher.

Sie strahlte ihn an, war für einige Sekunden sprachlos und hatte Tränen in den Augen. Dann zog sie ihn in eine enthusiastische Umarmung und brachte ihn völlig aus dem Konzept. „Oh Ron, ich liebe es! Danke. Es ist wunderbar!" Sie umarmte ihn und obwohl er sich nicht sicher war, dachte er, dass sie „und du bist auch wunderbar" in sein Ohr flüsterte.

Ron streichelte Hermione unbeholfen übers Haar, bevor seine innere Stimme schrie: „Warum tust du das immer! Umarme sie zurück, verdammt noch mal!" Er schlang seine Arme vorsichtig um ihre Hüften.

„Ich fühle mich mies, weil ich für dich nichts besseres habe", sagte sie ihm ins Ohr.

„Das ist in Ordnung. Alles von dir ist großartig", sagte er und errötete.

Sie lachte und der Atem an seinem Ohr ließen ihn erzittern. „Du sagst das jetzt... Warte, bis du es geöffnet hast."

Hermione drehte den Kopf und küsste ihn auf die Wange. Ron hielt den Atem an, als ihm der Gedanke kam, dass, wenn er einfach sein Gesicht zu ihr drehte, sie sich endlich küssen würden... wirklich küssen.

Was keiner der beiden wusste, war, dass Sirius aus einer Laune heraus das Haus mit magischen Mistelzweigen dekoriert hatte. Die Misteln erschienen immer über den Köpfen zweier Leute, die sich nahe waren und auch nur ans Küssen dachten.

Hermione bemerkte sie zuerst, als sie Ron losließ und von ihm zurücktrat. Ihre Augen wurden groß und sie sah Ron ängstlich an.

„Äh... Ron, schau nicht hin, aber wir stehen unter einem Mistelzweig."

Er brauchte einen Augenblick, bis der Kommentar ganz zu ihm durchdrang. „Was?", kreischte Ron, als er realisierte, was er da gesagt hatte. Er sah hinauf, als sie auf die grüne Pflanze deutete, die von einem roten Band umwickelt war. Er räusperte sich. „Ähm... ja..." Sein Gesicht bekam schnell einen lebhaften, roten Farbton und er konnte Hermione nicht in die Augen sehen.

„Ron... wenn du nicht willst... wir müssen nicht..."

Er unterbrach sie. „Äh... Bedeutet ein Mistelzweig in der Muggelwelt dasselbe wie in der Zaubererwelt?"

„Ja, aber..."

Er sah auf seine Füßen hinunter und scharrte nervös damit herum. „Ich habe gehört, dass es Unglück bringt, wenn man unter einem Mistelzweig steht und sich nicht küsst."

Hermione wollte erwidern, dass sie so etwas noch nie gehört hatte, und außerdem, wie könnte so etwas Unglück bringen, aber sie blieb stumm. Sie fühlte, wie ihr Gesicht ganz heiß wurde, als sie murmelte: „Kann sein."

„Es wäre nicht weise, jetzt wegzugehen", flüsterte er. Er schaute ihr immer noch nicht in die Augen, aber er trat näher zu ihr.

„Kann sein", hauchte sie und trat ebenfalls näher zu ihm. Sie sah hoch zu ihm. Er sah ihr endlich ins Gesicht. Sie beobachtete ihn erwartungsvoll und nervös. Er schloss seine Augen, lehnte sich hinab zu ihr und berührte ihre Lippen mit den seinen. Sie legte eine Hand an die Seite seines Halses.

Es vergingen vielleicht zwei Sekunden, bevor ihm die überwältigenden Gefühle, die durch ihn hindurchgingen, einen Schock versetzten. Er trat abrupt von ihr zurück, sein Herz schlug schnell. „Äh... Ich gehe lieber... Mum wird mich schon suchen und... ciao!" Er drehte sich um und rannte förmlich weg, die Treppen hinauf, und er ließ eine sehr amüsierte Hermione zurück.

* * *

Ron hatte Harry die ganze Geschichte ziemlich selbstbewusst erzählt, ohne ihm jedoch all die kleinen Details über seinen rasenden Herzschlag, seine Atemlosigkeit und die Tatsache zu erzählen, dass er am liebsten eine Parfumflasche gewesen wäre. Jetzt wartete er aufgeregt auf Harrys Reaktion. 

„Na ja... Es verlief besser als mein erster Kuss mit Cho, das kann ich dir bestätigen", sagte Harry langsam.

„Ja, aber das allein sagt noch nicht viel aus, oder?", sagte er und grinste dann, als Harry lachte. Ron stand auf und verhalf sich zu dem Rest von Harrys Milch, die nun gar nicht mehr kalt war. Er streckte sich, dann setzte er sich zurück auf sein Bett. „Ich werde langsam echt müde", gähnte er. „Aber es gibt sowieso nicht mehr viel zu erzählen..."

tbc


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **Siehe vorheriges Kapitel...

**Ü/N:** An meine beiden braven Reviewerinnen, fühlt euch ganz doll gedrückt!

**Helenna: **DANKE! Du darfst dich freuen, nicht weinen wegen dem Cliffie, weil heute gibt's schon wieder ein neues Kapitel! (So traurig es ist, es ist das vorletzte.) Viel Spaß!

**EllieSophie:** Entschuldige! Ich wollte dich nicht etwa beschuldigen, viel mehr hab ich mich über dein Review gefreut und hoffe halt nur, dass du mir weiterhin treu bleibst. Und da mir nun mal keine andere Möglichkeit offen steht, das nachzuprüfen, als mir die Reviews anzuschauen... Hach, vergiss, was ich gesagt hab. Jedenfalls sollst du wissen, ich hab mich über alle deine Reviews mega gefreut, danke!

**

* * *

**

**Kapitel 6**

**Valentinstag**

Ron lehnte sich zurück auf die Ellenbogen, sah Harry zu, wie er gähnte, und musste dann selbst gähnen. „Glaubst du, du kannst noch lang genug wach bleiben, damit ich zu Ende erzählen kann? Es gibt nicht mehr viel zu sagen."

Harry rieb sich die Augen und lehnte sich ebenfalls zurück auf die Ellenbogen. „Sicher. Wer hätte wohl gedacht, dass das Mittel gegen meine Schlaflosigkeit den Geschichten deines Liebeslebens zuzuhören wäre?", sagte er grinsend.

„Sehr lustig, Harry. Okay. Hermione und ich haben nie darüber gesprochen, was zu Weihnachten passiert war. Alles lief ziemlich normal ab, das nächste Monat oder so. Wir verbrachten immer noch viel Zeit gemeinsam wegen unserer Pflichten als Vertrauensschüler oder weil wir spät nachts noch unsere Aufgaben erledigen mussten. Wir haben uns immer noch ein oder zwei Mal pro Woche gestritten..."

„Ein oder zwei Mal pro Tag trifft es eher."

„Ja, wahrscheinlich. Ich glaube, wir werden uns immer streiten. Hermione sagt, dass wir beide zu dickköpfig sind und zu sehr auf unseren Wegen bleiben wollen, um jetzt aufzuhören. Jedenfalls ging es langsam auf den Valentinstag zu. Ich hab versucht, den Mut aufzubringen und sie zu fragen, ob sie mit mir nach Hogsmeade gehen will, aber dann beschloss Angelina, dass das Quidditchteam diesen Tag nützen sollte, um extra zu trainieren. Ich hab nicht einmal eine Karte oder so was für sie auftreiben können und ich war sicher, dass der verdammte Krum ihr etwas schicken würde. Ich konnte einfach nicht anders – ich hab sie über ihn ausgefragt, als wir in dieser Nacht von unserer Vertrauensschülerpatrouille zurückkamen..."

* * *

Ron und Hermione kamen durch das Portraitloch herein und fanden den Gemeinschaftsraum leer vor. Hermione ging zu dem Sofa vor dem Kamin und ließ sich hineinfallen. Sie rieb sich die Augen und gähnte herzhaft. Ron folgte ihr, ließ sich neben sie fallen und lehnte den Kopf gegen die Rückwand des Sofas.

„Ich fühl mich tot", murrte er. „Einen vollen Tag lang Quidditchtraining, dann durch die Schule patrouillieren und sicher gehen, dass niemand den Valentinstag feiert, indem er in einem Klassenzimmer herumknutscht. Erwähne nicht einmal die Hausaufgaben, Hermione. Morgen ist Sonntag und das kann bis dahin warten."

Zu seiner Überraschung nickte Hermione ihre Zustimmung und lehnte ihren eigenen Kopf gegen die Rückwand des Sofas. „Zumindest hattest du heute nicht das Vergnügen, dich mit Rita Kimmkorn abzugeben."

„Ja, aber du hast sie dazu gebracht, dass sie Harry hilft."

Hermione nickte wieder, dann schloss sie ihre Augen. Ron beobachtete sie einen Augenblick lang, dann sah er nervös wieder weg und kam zu einer Entscheidung.

„Äh... Hermione... ich wollte dich eigentlich fragen, äh... ob du heute mit mir nach Hogsmeade gehst." Aus seinem Augenwinkel sah er, wie sie ihren Kopf hob und ihn überrascht anblickte. Er fuhr eiligst fort: „Aber dann hat Angelina das Training angekündigt und ich konnte dich nicht mehr fragen und, na ja... Ich wollte einfach, dass du das weißt." Er sah hinunter auf seine Hände, die er ängstlich in seinem Schoß durchknetete.

„Danke, Ron", sagte sie leise.

„Kein Problem", brachte er hervor, immer noch ohne sie anzusehen. Sie saßen einen Moment lang still da, dann kam er zu einer anderen Entscheidung. „Also... Ich bin mir sicher, dass Vicky... Viktor dir etwas geschickt hat." Als sie nicht antwortete, sah er hinüber zu ihr. „Oder?"

„Das hat er tatsächlich." Ron fühlte, wie sein Magen hinuntersank, bevor Hermione fortfuhr: „Er hat mir einen Brief geschickt. Willst du ihn lesen?"

„Ja!" Er bemerkte, wie das geklungen hatte, und versuchte, in einen normalen Tonfall zurückzufallen. „Ich meine... Ja sicher. Wenn du das willst."

„Er ist in meinem Zimmer. Ich bin gleich wieder da." Sie stand auf, rauschte die Treppen zu den Mädchenschlafsälen hoch und erschien ein paar Minuten später wieder mit ihrer Büchertasche. Sie setzte sich wieder nieder, stöberte durch die Tasche und holte ein Stück Pergament heraus, das sie Ron reichte.

Ron versuchte, nonchalant zu wirken, rollte das Pergament auf und begann zu lesen:

Liebe Hermioninny! (Der Trottel kann nicht einmal ihren Namen richtig schreiben, dachte Ron angeekelt.)

Schönen Valentinstag! Ich hoffe, dass es dir gut geht und du die Schule genießt. Die lange Verzögerung zwischen den Briefen tut mir Leid, aber das Quidditchtraining hat mich sehr beschäftigt. Wie war Weihnachten bei deiner Familie? Hat dir das Skifahren gefallen?

Ich will dir für all die guten Ratschläge danken, die du mir gegeben hast, und ich habe gute Neuigkeiten! Ich hab das getan, was du vorgeschlagen hast, und seit letztem Monat gehen Sonia und ich gemeinsam aus! Du hattest so Recht mit den Sachen, die du mir gesagt hast, wie ich sie dazu bringen soll, mich zu bemerken, und ich schulde dir so viel.

Das muss leider ein kurzer Brief bleiben, da ich in ein paar Minuten zum Quidditchfeld muss. Sonia wird mich begleiten – sie sieht mir fast jeden Tag beim Training zu. Ich habe ihr alles über meine wunderbare Freundin Hermioninny erzählt, die nach Hogwarst geht. Vielleicht könnt ihr zwei euch eines Tages treffen.

In ewiger Dankbarkeit, dein Freund

Viktor Krum

Ron sah hoch zu Hermione, die ihn mit einem neugierigen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht beobachtete. „Sonia? Vicky... Ich meine, Viktor hat eine Freundin in Bulgarien? Bedeutet das, dass ihr...?"

„Das bedeutet, dass ich nicht seine feste Freundin bin, richtig."

„Und du hast ihm geschrieben..."

„Als eine Freundin. Er brauchte Ratschläge wegen Sonia. Ich hab sie ihm gegeben. Zum Glück hört er mir ein bisschen besser zu als Harry... und du."

Ron sah wieder hinunter auf den Brief, nicht fähig zu begreifen, dass er sich nicht mehr wegen Viktor Krum Sorgen zu machen brauchte. Er wollte dem Kerl beinahe die Hände schütteln, so schwer das auch zu glauben war. Er bemerkte, dass Hermione ihn neugierig beobachtete, und er gab ihr den Brief zurück.

„Ich bin froh... äh, ich meine, für Viktor, natürlich", stotterte er.

Hermione sagte nichts, als sie das Pergament wieder zusammenrollte und es zurück in ihre Tasche steckte. Nachdem sie ein bisschen darin herumgewühlt hatte, zog sie ein dickes Buch heraus. Sie hielt es Ron entgegen.

„Ich hab das heute in Hogsmeade gesehen und... na ja... ich hab an dich gedacht. Ich hab mich daran erinnert, dass du Harry gesagt hast, dass du gern ein Auror werden würdest, also dachte ich, dass dir das gefallen würde."

Überrascht nahm Ron das Buch und sah hinunter auf den Titel: Erfolgsstrategien für den angehenden Auror. Noch überraschter sah er zurück zu Hermione, die ein bisschen errötete. „Danke, Hermione", sagte er und meinte es aufrichtig. „Aber ich bin mir nicht sicher, dass ich je so etwas Großartiges wie ein Auror werden könnte."

„Ich schon", sagte Hermione leise. „Ich glaube an dich, Ron, auch wenn du nicht selbst an dich glaubst. Da ist etwas Großartiges in dir, nur merkst du das leider nicht." Plötzlich war sie sehr verlegen, sah hinunter auf ihre Hände und ihr Gesicht wurde tiefrot. „Ich werde immer an dich glauben", flüsterte sie.

Ron fühlte, wie sein eigenes Gesicht rot wurde, und er sah hinunter auf das Buch, nicht fähig, Hermione noch länger anzusehen. „Danke", sagte er sanft. Sie nickte, während sie immer noch auf ihre Hände sah. Sie saßen einen Augenblick lang still da. Schließlich hob Ron seinen Kopf und sah sie an. Er holte tief Luft, streckte seine Hand aus und legte sie auf die ihre. „Wirklich... Das bedeutet mir eine Menge, Hermione."

Sie nickte noch einmal und sah hoch zu ihm. Als ihre Augen sich trafen, saßen sie da und dachten über den jeweils anderen einige Minuten lang nach. Ich könnte sie küssen... jetzt, in diesem Moment. Die Minuten verstrichen. „Warum küsst du sie nicht!", schrie eine lästige kleine Stimme in Rons Kopf. Während Ron versuchte, die Antwort darauf zu finden, zerplatzte dieser Moment, weil Hermione zur Seite sah.

„Na ja... Es ist spät. Ich glaube, ich werde zu Bett gehen." Sie stand auf, hob ihre Tasche hoch und machte sich auf den Weg in Richtung Treppe.

„Ja, ich auch", sagte Ron, als er ihr durch den Gemeinschaftsraum folgte. Als sie begann, die Treppe hochzuklettern, bemerkte er, dass er nicht wollte, dass sie ging. Noch nicht. „Hermione." Sie blieb stehen und drehte sich zurück zu ihm.

„Äh... Ich wünschte, wir hätten zusammen nach Hogsmeade gehen können. Und ich wünschte, ich hätte etwas für dich für den Valentinstag besorgen können."

Sie lächelte. „Ist schon gut, Ron. Du hast mir dieses schöne Parfum zu Weihnachten geschenkt. Und ich hab dir einen Aufgabenplaner geschenkt", sagte sie mit einem Grinsen.

„Der war auch schön. Und ich habe ihn in Verwendung." Sie sah ihn mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an. „Na ja... Manchmal benütze ich ihn." Als sie ihn weiterhin anstarrte, gab er schließlich nach. „In Ordnung, in Ordnung – er ist unter meinem Bett."

Sie lachte und kam zu ihm. „Das habe ich mir auch gedacht." Sie umarmte ihn fest und auf einmal waren seine Gedanken klar genug, um sie zurück zu umarmen. „Schönen Valentinstag", sagte sie, als sie zurücktrat.

„Schönen Valentinstag, Hermione." Er sah ihr zu, wie sie schnell die Treppe zu ihrem Schlafsaal hochkletterte, dann drehte er sich um und kletterte seine eigenen Treppen hoch.

* * *

Harry öffnete seine Augen und sah Ron schläfrig an. „Okay. Ihr zwei habt euch am Valentinstag immer noch nicht eure Gefühle für einander gestanden. Wann genau ist das dann passiert?"

„Glaub es oder glaub es nicht, es passierte in der Nacht nach dem Kampf in der Mysteriumsabteilung, als wir gemeinsam in der Krankenstation lagen. Wir haben uns endlich gesagt, was wir fühlen. Und das war's dann."

„Und das war's dann. In anderen Worten, du wirst mir nicht alles erzählen", sagte Harry grinsend.

Ron sah ihn dümmlich an. „Was soll ich sagen, Harry? Ich liebe sie. Und aus irgend einem Grund liebt sie mich auch."

Harry gähnte herzhaft, nahm seine Brille ab und legte sie auf das Nachttischchen. „Na ja, ich freue mich für euch zwei. Aber ihr hättet es mir erzählen sollen." Er legte sich zurück auf sein Kissen.

„Ich weiß, das hätten wir tun sollen. Tut mir Leid. Aber wir..." Ron verlor den Faden, als er hörte, dass Harry zu schnarchen begann. „Heilmittel für Schlaflosigkeit, was?", lachte er.

Ron legte sich in sein Bett, die Arme faltete er hinter seinem Kopf. Er hatte Harry nicht alles erzählt, was in der Krankenstation passiert war. Einige Sachen waren einfach privat, waren nicht dazu bestimmt, mit anderen Leuten geteilt zu werden, nicht einmal mit dem besten Freund. Er lächelte und erinnerte sich daran, wie er und Hermione sich endlich ihre Gefühle für einander gestanden hatten...

_**Im letzten Kapitel:**_ Was Ron Harry nicht erzählt hatte...


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **Siehe vorheriges Kapitel... Sprich: Immer noch alles von iDohavealife, die die Charas von J.K.Rowling verwendet hat. Nix meins.

**Ü/N: **Hallo meine Lieben! Wie ihr schon wisst, ist dieses hier das letzte Kapitel. Aber vor dem eigentlichen Chappie (und vor den Reviewantworten) hab ich noch einige wichtige Meldungen zu machen. (Ich weiß nicht, vielleicht wisst ihr es schon, vielleicht auch nicht, drum möchte ich hier noch kurz alles loswerden.)

Für alle Fans von Ron & Hermione: Ich arbeite auch an einer anderen Story mit diesen beiden, wo ein bisschen mehr Action drin vorkommt. Diese Geschichte schreit ganz stark nach Reviews und heißt The Price of Love. Ein riesiges Danke schon einmal allen, die dort vorbeischauen und mir ein Review dalassen.

Dringende Frage: Wer von euch ist an dem Pairing Ginny & Draco interessiert? Ich bastle nämlich auch zu diesen beiden an einer Übersetzung und suche noch ganz dringend jemand, der für mich betalesen würde! Interesse? Dann lasst mir bitte am besten per Review eure Email-Adresse zukommen!

Und euch allen wünsche ich nun viel Spaß beim Lesen des letzten Kapitels und im Anschluss auch gleich beim Lesen von Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince! (Für alle, die nicht auf die Deutsche Version warten können bzw. wollen ;-)

Ein letztes Mal ein RIESIGES DANKE meinen Reviewern! Falls ich jemanden vergessen hab, so bitte ich vielmals um Entschuldigung, es war nicht mit Absicht!

**Smileduck:** Ich freu mich, dass du auch noch da bist! Na, bei dieser Geschichte gings nur deshalb so schnell, weil ich ja schon Ferien hab und mir unbedingt eingebildet hab, das Ganze noch vor Buch 6 fertig zu stellen. Ja, Schule kenn ich zur Genüge. Anfang September starte ich mein 13. (und wahrscheinlich) letztes Jahr... (Menno, wie kann man nur sooo blöd sein, wenn ich nach 9 Jahren schon hätte aufhören können...) Viel Spaß mit dem Letzten!

**Minnnie:** Tja, ich fand es schön, dass man in dieser Geschichte ein bisschen Einblick in die Gedanken von Ron bekommen hat. Genieß die „Enthüllungen" im Krankenflügel! ;-)

**Nelinett:** Danke vielmals für dein Review!

**EllieSophie:** Danke danke danke! Hoffentlich bist du auch mit dem letzten Chap zufrieden, ich fands schon mal ganz süß!

Habt Spaß mit

**Kapitel 7**

**Schließlich doch noch**

* * *

Ron legte sich in sein Bett, die Arme faltete er hinter seinem Kopf. Er hatte Harry nicht alles erzählt, was in der Krankenstation passiert war. Einige Sachen waren einfach privat, waren nicht dazu bestimmt, mit anderen Leuten geteilt zu werden, nicht einmal mit dem besten Freund. Er lächelte und erinnerte sich daran, wie er und Hermione sich endlich ihre Gefühle für einander gestanden hatten...

Es war sehr spät und alles war still in der Krankenstation. Madame Pomfrey war vor fast drei Stunden zu Bett gegangen, nachdem sie ihren drei Patienten versichert hatte, dass sie in der Nähe blieb, falls sie etwas brauchten. (Dolores Umbridge hatte sie nur angestarrt.) Ron lag wach und dachte über die Ereignisse dieses Tages nach: Der Flucht vor Umbridges Inquisitionskommandos, das irre Rennen in die Mysteriumsabteilung, der Kampf mit den Todessern. Es gab einige große Lücken in seiner Erinnerung, Lücken, die teilweise von seiner Schwester Ginny wieder gefüllt worden waren. Er hatte Harry nicht gesehen, seit sie alle nach Hogwarts zurückgekehrt waren, obwohl ihm versichert worden war, dass Harry in Sicherheit und bei Dumbledore war.

Er sah hinüber zu Hermione, die in einem Bett nicht weit entfernt von seinem schlief. Ihr kastanienbraunes Haar lag ausgebreitet auf dem Kissen. Sie war so leblos gewesen, als er Lupin geholfen hatte, sie hereinzubringen und sie auf das Bett zu legen. Das schwache Heben und Senken ihrer Brust hatte kaum gezeigt, dass sie noch am Leben gewesen war. Ron war an ihrem Bett gesessen und hatte ihr beim Atmen zugesehen. Dabei hat er kaum bemerkt, dass Madame Pomfrey versuchte, seine eigenen Wunden zu versorgen. Er war wütend... wütend auf sich selbst, weil er nicht da gewesen war, um sie zu beschützen, wütend auf Antonin Dolohov, der sie so schwer verletzt hatte. Er hätte Dolohovs Fluch gerne an ihrer statt angenommen, immer und immer wieder, wenn das bedeutet hätte, dass er Hermione nie so bleich und leblos sehen hätte müssen.

Schließlich war sie aufgewacht und hatte ihre Augen geöffnet. Sie sah ihn auf ihrem Bett sitzen, lächelte schwach und drückte seine Hand, und er hatte gewusst, dass wieder alles gut werden würde. Madame Pomfrey hatte ihn weggescheucht, sodass sie sich Hermione zuwenden konnte, und er war vollkommen überanstrengt auf sein eigenes Bett gesunken. Jetzt beobachtete er ihren Schlaf, staunte darüber, wie sehr er sie liebte (und fragte sich, wenn er sich das endlich eingestanden hatte), und bemerkte, wie nah dran er gewesen war, sie für immer zu verlieren.

Als er sie beobachtete, stöhnte Hermione auf. Sie öffnete ihre Augen und versuchte, sich aufzusetzen, dann stöhnte sie wieder und griff sich an die Brust. Ron eilte sofort an ihre Seite.

„Hermione? Geht es dir gut? Hast du Schmerzen? Willst du, dass ich Madame Pomfrey hole?", fragte er und sah sie ängstlich an.

„Nein... nein... Mir geht's gut", flüsterte sie und legte sich zurück auf das Kissen. „Ich hätte nur nicht versuchen sollen, mich so plötzlich zu bewegen." Sie rieb sich trübselig die Rippen. „Wirklich... Mir geht es gut", beharrte sie, als sie sein besorgtes Gesicht sah. „Ich hatte einen bösen Traum und bin wohl zu schnell aufgewacht." Sie blieb ein paar Augenblicke lang still liegen, dann setzte sie sich versuchsweise wieder auf und verzog ihr Gesicht vor Schmerz. Mit Rons Hilfe stopfte sie sich ihre Kissen in den Rücken und war schließlich imstande, in einer sitzenden Position zu bleiben.

„Ja... Das ist besser", seufzte sie, lehnte sich gegen die Kissen und lächelte Ron an. Dann erblickte sie die tiefen Striemen an seinen Unterarmen und ihre Augen weiteten sich vor Schock und Besorgnis. „Ron! Was ist mit dir geschehen? Geht es dir gut? Madame Pomfrey hat mir gesagt, dass es allen wieder gut geht. Was...?"

„Mir geht's gut", unterbrach Ron. „Ich wurde offensichtlich von einem Hirn angegriffen, obwohl ich mich nicht mehr daran erinnere. Ich... Na ja, offensichtlich hat mich irgend ein Fluch getroffen, der mich total bekloppt hat benehmen lassen. Ginny hat mir erzählt, dass ich das Hirn sogar zu mir gerufen habe... indem ich ‚Accio' gerufen habe." Er sah hinunter auf ihr Bett, zog an einem losen Faden an der Decke und war peinlich berührt, weil er Hermione das gestehen musste.

„Oh, Ron. Es tut mir so Leid. Das muss schrecklich gewesen sein." Zögerlich berührte sie seinen Arm und strich mit den Fingern sanft über die Striemen. Er sah überrascht hoch zu ihr. „Tut das weh?", fragte sie leise.

Er wurde von diesem besorgten Blick auf ihrem Gesicht abgelenkt und von diesen angenehmen, kribbelnden Gefühlen, die sie durch ihre Berührung hervorrief. „Nein... das fühlt sich gut an", murmelte er. Sie beäugte ihn fragend und er bemerkte, was er gerade gesagt hatte. Er errötete und räusperte sich. „Ich meine... Nein, die tun nicht weh... nicht so sehr."

Sie lächelte ein wenig, sah aber immer noch besorgt aus. Sie hörte auf, seine Striemen zu befingern, aber ließ ihre Hand auf seinem Arm ruhen. „Geht es allen anderen wirklich gut?"

„Ginny, Neville und Luna geht's gut. Madam Pomfrey hat sie in Windeseile behandelt. Harry ist hier in Hogwarts, aber ich hab ihn noch nicht gesehen." Er machte eine Pause. „Hermione, Ginny hat mir erzählt, dass Sirius... dass Sirius..." Er holte tief Luft und zwang sich zum Weiterreden. „Sirius... ist tot", beendete er leise.

Hermione schnappte nach Luft und hob ihre Hand an den Mund. „Oh, Ron... Oh, armer Harry", flüsterte sie mit Tränen in den Augen. „Erst seine Eltern... jetzt Sirius... oh, wie schrecklich."

„Ja. Ich weiß nicht, was ich zu ihm sagen soll, wenn ich ihn sehe."

Hermione schüttelte ihren Kopf, weil sie das genauso wenig wusste. „Wie...?" Sie konnte die Frage nicht zu Ende aussprechen.

„Ginny wusste noch keine Details. Sie wusste nur, dass er... du weißt schon. Ich bin sicher, wir werden das noch rausfinden."

Hermione nickte. Sie saßen still nebeneinander, dachten über den Tag nach, die Furcht, die sie bekämpft hatten, der Verlust ihres Freundes.

Ron holte tief Luft und atmete kräftig wieder aus. Er begann, wieder an dem losen Faden zu ziehen. „Hermione... Es tut mir leid, dass ich von dir und Harry getrennt wurde. Ich hätte da sein sollen. Alles war einfach so verwirrend. In der einen Sekunde war ich noch bei dir, dann warst du weg. Ich hab versucht, dich zu finden, als ich von dem Fluch getroffen wurde. Es tut mir Leid. Ich hab dich im Stich gelassen."

„Du hast uns nicht im Stich gelassen, Ron. Ist schon gut."

„Nein, ist es nicht. Ich hätte da sein sollen... für Harry... und um dich zu beschützen", sagte er traurig.

„Ron... Ich bin sehr wohl in der Lage, auf mich selbst aufzupassen."

„Das weiß ich, Hermione. Aber... ein Kerl sollte immer da sein für das Mädchen, das... für das Mädchen, das er..." Er sah zur Seite, war nicht fähig, den Satz zu Ende zu sprechen. Warum kann ich es nicht einfach sagen? fragte er sich selbst wütend. Ich hab sie heute fast verloren... Ich muss es ihr sagen. Nur, wovor fürchte ich mich?

Tränen traten in Hermiones Augen, als sie registrierte, was er versuchte ihr zu sagen. Sie legte ihre Hand unter sein Kinn, drehte sein Gesicht zurück zu ihrem und schaute ihm in die Augen. „Bitte... sag es einfach", flüsterte sie und streichelte mit den Fingern über seine Wange. „Wir haben schon so lang um den heißen Brei herumgeredet... bitte... sag es endlich."

Ron schluckte den harten Knoten in seinem Hals und leckte sich über die Lippen. Er bewegte sich näher zu Hermione, holte tief Luft und kramte all den Gryffindormut zusammen, den er auftreiben konnte. „Ein Kerl sollte immer da sein... für das Mädchen, das er liebt. Ich... ich... liebe dich, Hermione", sagte er leise, und ein kleines Schluchzen kam von Hermione, als Tränen ihre Wangen herunterrollten. Sie zog ihn in eine enge Umarmung, schien die Schmerzen nicht zu bemerkten, die er ihr verursachte, und vergrub ihr Gesicht an seinem Hals. Als er sanft seine Arme um ihre Hüften schlang, konnte Ron ihre Tränen an seiner Haut fühlen. Das erinnerte ihn daran, dass Cho weinte, als sie Harry geküsst hatte.

„Hermione? Es tut mir Leid. Hätte ich das nicht sagen sollen? Hab ich etwas Falsches ges..." Er brach ab und schloss seine Augen, der Atem stockte ihm, als Hermione ihren Kopf hob und ihn sanft auf die Stelle unterhalb seines Ohres küsste, ehe sie einige Küsse entlang seines Kinns platzierte. Sie setzte sich gerade auf und sah ihn liebevoll an, als er die Augen öffnete.

„Nein, du hast nichts Falsches gesagt. Du hast alles richtig gesagt." Sie wischte sich über die Augen und seufzte glücklich. „Ich habe gehofft... und gewartet..."

Ron stieß den Atem aus. „Das hast du? Also... äh... fühlst du vielleicht... dasselbe?", fragte er ängstlich.

„Oh, Ron... ja… du weißt, dass ich dasselbe fühle. Sicher weißt du das." Sie strich ihm zärtlich das Haar aus der Stirn. „Du weißt, dass ich dich liebe", flüsterte sie.

Ron bemerkte, dass sein Herz fast stehen blieb, als er diese Worte von ihr hörte, und einen Augenblick lang war er nicht imstande, einen vernünftigen Satz über die Lippen zu bekommen. Er räusperte sich und versuchte es noch einmal. „Kann ich... äh... kann ich... dich küssen?", sagte er schon fast unhörbar.

Hermione nickte. Ron leckte sich noch einmal über die Lippen und lehnte sich langsam näher zu ihr, immer noch in ihr Gesicht blickend. Als er sah, dass sie die Augen schloss und ihr Gesicht seinem entgegenstreckte, dachte er: Ich werde sie endlich küssen. Das ist real, und ich werde sie endlich küssen... wirklich küssen. Er beobachtete sie, die blassen Sommersprossen um ihre Wangen herum, ihre dunklen Wimpern, ihre Lippen. Ich liebe sie so sehr. Dann zog Ron, der sich nicht länger beherrschen konnte, sie zu sich und küsste sie. Er fühlte, wie Hermione zitterte, als sie ein Geräusch machte, das sich wie ein Wimmern anhörte. Einen Augenblick lang hatte er Angst, er würde sie verletzen, aber Hermione vergrub eine Hand in seinem Haar und hielt ihn nahe bei sich, antwortete mit Feuereifer auf seinen Kuss.

Sie trennten sich schließlich atemlos wieder voneinander. Ron sah Hermione fragend an und war erleichtert, als sie ihn anlächelte. Mit einem Seufzen kuschelte Hermione sich nahe zu ihm, ihre Arme hatte sie um seinen Hals gelegt, ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter. Er hielt sie fest, hatte seinen Kopf auf ihren gelegt, streichelte ihr Haar und konnte es immer noch nicht fassen, dass sie ihn liebte... Hermione liebte ihn. Nach einigen stillen Momenten machte Hermione eine plötzliche Bewegung und rief: „Harry!"

Ron, der immer noch von den vergangenen Ereignissen total baff und in seinen eigenen Gedanken gefangen war, murmelte: „Wer?" Dann registrierte er, was er da gerade gesagt hatte, und sah sich in der Krankenstation um. „Wo?"

Hermione setzte sich gerade hin und sah ihn an. „Nein. Harry. Wir können ihm noch nichts von uns erzählen."

„Warum nicht?"

Sie seufzte. „Weil Harry gerade ein lebensveränderndes Ereignis durchgemacht hatte. Er hat Sirius verloren. Wir müssen alles andere so normal wie möglich für ihn weiterlaufen lassen. Er braucht uns, damit wir für ihn da sind... als Freunde."

Ron sah sie einen Augenblick lang zweifelnd an. „Hermione... bin ich dir vielleicht... peinlich?", fragte er traurig.

„Oh, Ron, nein... niemals", sagte sie schnell, um es ihm zu versichern. „Ich würde mich ganz oben auf den Gryffindorturm stellen und ‚Ich liebe Ron Weasley' hinaus in die ganze Welt schreien. Aber jetzt müssen wir für Harry da sein. Wir können es ihm später erzählen, im Sommer, nachdem der Schock nach all dem, was passiert ist, etwas abgeklungen ist." Sie lächelte, als Ron immer noch zweifelnd dreinblickte. „Wir können unsere neue Beziehung immer noch weiterentwickeln. Wir werden einfach diskret sein. Aber wir sollten für unseren besten Freund da sein. Es wird trotzdem noch genug Zeit für uns bleiben."

Ron seufzte. „Ich nehme an, du hast Recht. Hermione... und du... liebst mich wirklich?", fragte er und musterte ihr Gesicht.

Sie lächelte und gab ihm einen sanften, leidenschaftlichen Kuss, der ein Zittern seinen Rücken hinablaufen ließ. „Ja, Ron", flüsterte sie. „Ich liebe dich wirklich. Schon seit langem."

Dann lächelte er zufrieden und lehnte sich für einen weiteren Kuss zu ihr...

* * *

Ron wurde aus seinen Erinnerungen geholt, als er ein kleines Knarren vom Fußboden vor seinem Zimmer hörte. Er lief zur Tür und öffnete sie, nur um Hermione zu sehen, die in ihrem Nachthemd schon wieder leise in Richtung Treppen ging. „Hermione?", rief er sanft und sie drehte sich um.

„Hi", flüsterte sie und kam zurück zu ihm.

„Hi. Wieso bist du wach?"

„Ich bin aufgewacht. Ich hatte einen Alptraum."

„Geht's dir gut?"

„Mir geht's bestens", versicherte sie ihm. Sie alle gewöhnten sich langsam an Alpträume. „Ich dachte, ich gehe nach unten und hole mir etwas warme Milch, und dann wollte ich wieder ins Bett gehen. Ich kam zu deiner Tür und hab gehorcht, ob du wach bist, aber ich habe gar nichts gehört. Ich wollte dich nicht aufwecken."

„Hast du auch nicht. Hermione... Harry weiß Bescheid über uns."

„Ja? Ich dachte, wir hätten vereinbart, dass wir es ihm gemeinsam sagen, Ron. Warum hast du..."

„Er hat uns gesehen... vorhin, draußen im Vorgarten."

„Oh." Sie errötete etwas bei dem Gedanken, dass Harry sie und Ron beim Küssen gesehen hatte. „Geht es ihm gut?"

„Zuerst war er böse auf uns, aber nur deshalb, weil wir es ihm nicht gesagt hatten. Wir haben uns unterhalten und jetzt ist alles in Ordnung. Er ist vor einer Weile eingeschlafen."

Hermione seufzte erleichtert. „Gut. Armer Harry. Ich wünschte, er würde auch jemanden finden... Jemanden, der richtig für ihn ist. Nicht Cho", sagte sie und verzog das Gesicht. „Jemand, der ihn behandelt, wie er es verdient behandelt zu werden." Sie grinste Ron spitzbübisch an. „Vielleicht sollte ich mich mit Ginny unterhalten." Ron schaute böse drein. „Oh, wirklich, Ron... Kannst du ehrlich sagen, dass du Harry und Ginny nicht zusammen sehen willst?"

Ron seufzte und rollte die Augen. „Nein...", gab er murrend zu.

„Das habe ich mir auch gedacht." Sie lächelte wieder und trat näher zu Ron, strich mit ihren Händen seine Arme hinauf und ließ ihn erzittern. „Da du wach bist, könnte ich vielleicht noch einen Gute-Nacht-Kuss haben?"

„Ich glaube, das lässt sich machen..."

Er zog sie zu sich und schlang seine Arme um ihre Hüften, als sie ihre Arme um seinen Hals legte und ihre Hände in seinem Haar vergrub. Als ihre Lippen sich trafen, fühlte er, dass sie sich fast ganz an ihn sinken ließ. Er war erstaunt, dass er die Macht hatte, ihr weiche Knie zu bereiten. Er fühlte das mittlerweile vertraute Kribbeln, das immer dann auftrat, wenn sie sich küssten, obwohl er nicht die Absicht hegte, darauf zu reagieren. Er wusste, dass, wenn er das tun würde, Hermione nicht glücklich mit ihm sein würde, und er wollte das alles jetzt nicht zerstören. Er liebte sie tief, und das war genug, um sie zu respektieren und geduldig zu warten.

Außerdem gewöhnte er sich langsam an kalte Duschen.

„Hölle noch mal, Hermione... Du machst mich verrückt", flüsterte Ron, als sie sich trennten. Er sah sie liebevoll an.

Sie lachte sanft. „Ich weiß." Sie streichelte zart sein Gesicht. „Du solltest besser schlafen gehen. Du siehst müde aus."

„Du glaubst, ich könnte jetzt schlafen, was?", scherzte er. Sie lachte wieder und er lächelte. Er liebte es, sie zum Lachen zu bringen. „Du hast Recht... ich bin ziemlich müde", gab er zu.

„Dann sehen wir uns am Morgen." Sie stellte sie auf die Zehenspitzen und berührte seine Lippen mit den ihren. Als sie sich zurückzog, murmelte sie: „Ich liebe dich." Dann war sie weg.

Ron stand einen Augenblick lang da, sah ihr nach, ging dann zurück zu seinem Zimmer und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Harry schlief immer noch tief und fest, was auch gut so war, da Ron wusste, dass er oft von fürchterlichen Alpträumen geplagt wurde, die ihn die ganze Nacht wach hielten. Ron legte sich in sein Bett, dachte an Hermione und Harry, ihre Freundschaft und ihre Zukunft.

Als er einschlief und Hermione immer noch in seinen Armen spüren konnte, wusste er, dass die Zukunft für die drei unsicher war und noch fürchterliche Momente mit sich bringen würde. Aber für jetzt... nun, für jetzt verlief die Gegenwart ziemlich gut.

* * *

FIN


End file.
